Confusing Choice
by signaturesweet
Summary: When the time has come for Rin to make her desicion on what lifestyle she wants to live, what occurs in her life that makes her think twice about leaving the village so soon, and how will it affect Sesshomaru?
1. Wardrobe Malfunction

**AN: This is a continuation of my previous stories so any readers that are new to my stories I would seggest that you read "Returning Rescue" before this. Overall it is your choice you may wish to read my other story before this one or after or not at all. As long as my readers are happy that is all I care about. Please enjoy and R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

The shining sun had just risen from over the horizen to cast light upon the Feudal Lands, and everything seemed at peace that bright summer morning. The smoke began to rise from each one of the village huts as the wifes began to prepare breakfast while the men and children set out for their daily chores.

With the hustle and bustle of the early morning not one working human soul from the village noticed the white covered creature sitting comftorably on top of the red wooden structure near the head priestesse's hut.

"Not much has changed," he thought while adjusting his leg so it could bend in a more relaxing position. "It still reeks."

Sesshomaru's eyes gazed down at the village below and took note on what everyone was doing. The men that started plowing the fields, or tending to the stockade. The woman that were preparing the breakfast, and while the older children aided their parents the younger ones did the simple tasks such as fetching the water.

It was all rather..what was his best way to put it...interesting. Aside from the foul stench of sweat and soil.

He never liked humans, and for the most part he still thought they were highly insignificant. Yet as much as he thought that, he could not deny that their lifestyle was one worth inspecting. It was like watching wild animals in their natural habitat to the great Lord, and he was satisfied that he did not have to perform the act of conversation with any of them.

He was more than aware that he was hardly noticed despite the fact that his outfit's color did stand out. He had better places to stand than on the grounds of some human filled village.

Unlike his half breed brother, he had a little more dignity than to sit in a tree. That was for monkeys and Sesshomaru would not engagae in the acts those of large red behinds perform. Though if he was thinking of large behinds than perhaps sitting in trees was perfect considering what that half demon was like most of the time.

No, the rough seat of bark was not for him, but once his eyes spotted the red smooth structure standing high and proud; the dog demon couldn't of picked a better place to sit that fine warm morning.

It wasn't just the overall look that made him want to sit there though, but it was the location as well. Right next to that red structure laid the new wooden hut Rin dwelled in. It had only been two days since the whole insident with the Northern general escaping, and the reunion of him and Rin.

He had left the village only for a while just the other day to go and see what became of his troops, and see if they ever made it home alive. However, while he expected too greet his normal acting troops; he instead met the large teary eyes of Royokon. He remembered the large forest guardian taking one shocking look at him, and all of a sudden a waterfall of tears appeared on the demon's face.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" was all he remembered hearing before he stuck out his black covered boot to meet the foreheard of the crying demon. The lying news of his death spread faster than he would of ever thought. It had only been a few days since he was dragged down to the sea all thanks to that traitor. How Royokon heard he didn't even care to know as long as the demon knew he was alive now. Sesshomaru even went as far as threatening to slice him in two if the annoying wolf like creature didn't stop following him.

Sesshomaru brushed all those memories aside and stared at the brown hut. It was larger than before, and by the looks of the wood it must of been built not too long ago. He simply waited for Rin to come out and then he would take control of the day from there. He had yet to explain everything to her, and wondered if a time were to come where she would ask him certain questions on what happened to him.

Was...she even in the hut? He didn't bother to actual sniff out her location for he figured she would be where he always remembered her being. He arrived just as the sun started to rise, and he had been waiting for a rather long while. If the other villagers had started their day, shouldn't she?

He suppose he could just simply check to see, but why see when he can smell. Besides, he had Jaken go and take care of some bussiness for him so the imp caring out any kind of orders was out of the question.

Sesshomaru lifted himself from his relaxing position and gazed deeply at the wooden hut. Rin's scent was not there. Where was she?

He allowed his senses to run free till he spotted the scent he was searching for, and he found it.

"She's not far from the village," he concluded before he leaped from his position on top of the wooden structure. His sudden burst into the air causing one of the village children to suddenly drop the bucket of water they were carrying until they spotted a stange white figure flying throught the air.

xxx

"So (kick) what do you (punch) say Rin. (dodge) Where is (punch) Sesshomaru?" Sango asked during the middle of combat training with Rin. They both stopped since talking and fighting didn't mix too well. "I am not really sure, he just said that he would be back sometime today," she answered while trying to catch her breath.

"He's still not one for too many words huh," Sango stated with a smile while Rin smiled in response indicating that she was very right. Rin had never met anyone so non-talkative before in her life, and in a way she missed his speechless personality. It made his actions all the more meaningful, and she liked trying to figure out his mysterious person.

"It just isn't you," Rin heard Sango mention. "What isn't me?"

"That kimono," Sango answered. "It's so different from the cloths I'm used to seeing you in." Rin looked down to her dark red looking outfit. It was all bunched at the waist for training purposes, and she did have to agree the dark red color didn't compliment too well with her black slayer tights. Dark and dark may go together, but not when the wearer had such a bright colorful personality.

"That's funny, Lord Sesshomaru mentioned something like that," Rin said as a smile formed her face at the sweet memory of the time she spent with her Lord just the other day. Leaning against one another while enjoying the day together. What more could she of asked for.

Meanwhile during Rin's training Sesshomaru stood in the darkness of the forest as he watched the combat scene unfold. He would of thought of it as an actual fighting encounter, but when he noticed the slayer's movements slowing down on purpose he saw that is was more of a...training session? Why would Rin need to be trained, he thought. Did she not know that all the fighting need only be left up to him; there is no need for her life to get in harms way when he can easily defent her. Did she doubt his abilities?

"Speaking of Sesshomaru," Sango said as her eyes led to the direction of the forest.

"Huh?" Rin's eyes went into that very same direction, but her lack of training hasn't led her to fully sensing demotinc aura yet. "I think someone's waiting for you," Sango pointed out. "Why don't we finish this up for the day."

"Thanks Sango," Rin shouted as she already passed the lining of the forest only to meet the yellow ember eyes of her Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said with a smile. Even after so many years traveling with him she could not let go of the habit of saying his name each time he returned to her. It was like her way of greeting while most other people would say hello.

Sesshomaru took in the sight of the young woman before him. She still wore that horrifying dark red kimono. He was almost tempted to rip off his own kimono and just have her wear it. Although strolling around in nothing but his undercloths would be an embarressment for one such as him.

He also realized the way she was wearing her whole outfit. Bunched up so the bottom part went up to her knees, and some sort of black material covering up her legs. Her hair was also picked up in a high ponytail, it all seemed to be holding up by some kind of string.

It all didn't suit her, she would need new wardrobe and he saw only him to be fit enought to get one for her.

"Oh sorry," he heard her mention as she fixed all her clothing until the whole kimono fit the proper way it should. She also fixed her hair up, but it was not the way he prefered it. It wasn't down the way he remembered she had it, but instead she just tied it from the back to make a small bun.

This was...not really all that much to his liking. Yet the real question was, did she like the way she looked?

"It makes it hard to train when I have it all the way down," she mentioned as she fixed out all the wrinkles of her kimono. "And having hair in my face doesn't help too much either, I don't know how you manage my Lord."

"I manage," was all he said as he watched her fix out everything till she looked like a normal village girl.

She may be a normal village girl to all the other villagers, but not to him. She deserved better than the peasant accomidations, and she definintely deserved better than the peasant wear. She will be dressed in the colors of her personality, bright and colorful. That was what she wanted wasn't it?

Rin waved her hand back to Sango as the woman left back to the village. Sesshomaru picked up the slight scent of an unborn infant. "The slayer's with child again. How many did that monk want exactly?" he thought.

"Sango says training is best done in the morning so she could head home and take care of the children before they all wake up," Rin stated as she began walking down the dirt path while Sesshomaru followed.

A smile never left her face the whole time he was with her, and soon she was walking with him right beside her back to the village. The day was still very early so the forest had small light rays of sunlight shining through.

"Oh right," she remembered that her Lord didn't know about her slayer training she had recieived. "Sango trains me in the art of demon slaying. Just in case a time ever comes that I need to take care of myself."

"You wish to become a demon slayer?" he asked. It was her life, but devoting it to slaying the very creatures he was considered as...ouch. Still though, who was he to talk considering how many humans he killed in the past. So he wouldn't say anything against it.

"Oh no nothing like that. I just learn the basics in fighting, and besides I'm not very good when it comes to..well...actually killing anybody." She couldn't do it at all actually. She even felt the need to throw a funeral when an animal died, how can she ever bring her hands to shed any blood.

He mind began to think on how easy it was for her Lord to do it. It looked so easy to him, like he regretted not one drop of blood spilled form his prey's body. Was that just the demon in him? Or was that simply him? Well she never did see him kill too many people now that she thought about it. A few demons yes, but they all started the fights in the first place.

It made her wonder how this exotic angel walking beside her could ever be looked upon as a killer. But he was though, and strangley that didn't bother her. Just like the fact that he was a demon, it didn't matter to her then and it didn't matter to her now. She still only saw him as an angel through her eyes.

"You need not fight if you don't want to," he then said with a calm face. "Hmm?" She heard what he said, but wasn't quit sure if she understood.

"You don't want me to fight?" she asked as her feet came to a hault. Sesshomaru stopped in his steps as well but he didn't look back.

"You need not fight when I can fight for you."

If he had said "I will always protect you"...well that just wasn't something he would say. Hearing that come out of his mouth would be like a dog meowing.

Rin felt a pink blush run to her cheeks at his replie; even thought it wasn't as sweet or romantic as some of the other ways his phrase could of been put, she knew what his overall meaning meant.

He would fight for her.

He would protect her.

Seeing him do it and having him say it were two different feelings, and either way she appreciated it.

Sesshomaru was still facing the opposite direction, but once he heard footsteps walk up to him he turned his head to meet a pink faced Rin. She stopped right beside him with a sweet smile covering her pink face.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Sesshomaru stared at her face and heard her words of gratitude, and soon Rin was walking back to the village with him right beside her again. This time though, they were walking much closer. She was only just a few inches away from his white gloved hand.

"I wonder what the material feels like. Is his left had as warm and soft as his right? I wonder what the white glove is suppose to represent, or is it just for show...maybe show." All her thoughts lead to his left hand, and what it would be like if she laced his strong fingers with hers.

He wouldn't be upset if she grasped his hand right? He didn't even have to do anything, the fact that he would allow her hand to touch his was more than enough for her.

Rin suddenly realized what she was thinking about, and it turned her pink face red at the thought of holding hands with her Lord Sesshomaru. She had to control the laughter that wanted to burst from the tickle that began to stir in her stomach. Like little butterflies twirling around in her tummy.

All she had to pay attention to was his spiked armor sticking out from his shoulder area. It was almost funny to think that if she landed on his left shoulder she would meet the pain of hard sharp armor, but if she landed on his right shoulder she would meet the soft furry contact of his fur pelt.

"Are you satisfied with your wardrobe?" she heard him ask which reverted her eyes away from his hand. It was a surprising question that she did not expect him to ask all of a sudden.

"Well, I am very grateful that I have something to wear," she started out. "Although it is different than what I am used to."

"Do you care for another one?"

Rin was now even more shocked at his question. It was a very simple question, but she knew what her answer would lead to. If she said yes than he would provide her with a new kimono. There was nothing wrong with that though.

She just felt a little strange, she never wanted him to provide her with something because he felt that he had to. And even though all of his previous gifts were burned in the village fire, how can she ask him for more than what he has already given. She was able to enjoy the luxury of wearing something different every day. She was the envy of all the village girls, and each had always tried to figure out how a village girl like her could afford all of that fine silk.

They all had to struggle since childhood to get decent cloths, and here Rin was being offered yet another chance to be clothed in fine silk.

"My Lord you have already given me so much...I uh," her mumbling was not getting her anywhere, and Sesshomaru was still waiting on his answer.

"No?" he asked. Rin could hear the slight distress in his voice. "He wants to get me something?" she thought. If that was what her Lord wished than who was she to ever reject him. And...she couldn't deny the fact that she did want new wardrobe.

"I would gladely accept any gift you have to give my Lord," she answered with a smile.

He saw the honesty in her face and that was settled, she will have a new kimono. They walked close together for a little while longer till Rin came to a hault again and started searching through the folds of her clothing.

"Oh right, Lady Kaede says that I should start wearing these thing," she mentioned as Rin brought out a few pieces of material. "This is suppose to go around my waist, and this goes around me head. I was told they help keep my cloths clean and my hair from getting in my face."

Now Sesshomaru was horrified, and what Rin was wearing the exact things that he saw all the village girls wear. That material that led to their hips down, and the silk on their hair. Well that would explain why Rin didn't leave her hair down, but he prefered it that way. He was not impressed with the material she began tying around her hips either, it all just wasn't her. She didn't even look like she was enjoying it.

He had to obtain a new kimono for her, and obtain it fast.

"Something wrong?"

He quickly calmed his distressed face when she caught on to his stare. He wasn't that mean as to say what she was wearing disguisted him; of course if it had been any other girl he would of gladely spoke his thoughts and not cared if they ran home crying.

This was no ordinary girl though, so he kept his arrogant mouth shut. All he had to do was wait for Jaken to return and then he would have Rin's new kimono in hand. Or in all actuality...all her new kimonos.

He had the imp go to the village that Sesshomaru himself bought all of the other previous kimonos Rin had worn. From that purple lavender one with the butterfly designs, to the pretty pink one with lots of decorative designs. With a large amount of money given he instrusted Jaken to buy every kimono he could lay his hands on that was meant for castle like woman.

Rin didn't live in a castle, but there was no reason why she couldn't have the the cloths as if she lived in one.

He watched in terror as Rin finished tying up the light gray covered silk before his very eyes. And as if the scene before him didn't shoot an imaginary arrow through his chest, Rin's hair being all tucked into a light red piece of silk surely made him feel like a whole army of archers took full aim at him.

Rin looked like she was being sucked into the life of a village peasant, and the fact that she was unable to wear any wardrobe he bought for her only hightened his mind blowing panic attack. **(AN: LOL! the thought of him making such a big deal over Rin's cloths not being the kind he bought for her!)**

"Um..Lord Sesshomaru are you sure your ok?" Rin asked when she could somehow feel dark vibs emitting from him despite his face looking as calm as ever. Well now that she got a better look, she had failed to notice his boyish pout developing on his face.

"He's pouting," Rin thought. "It almost looks...kinda cute." Her face blushed again and this time she could not help the small giggles that slipped from her mouth. His facial pout was too adorable to not have a little chuckle over. And when he added his arched eyebrow and confused stare as to not knowing what caused her amusment, Rin could only lift her palm to her mouth to poorly hide her happy fit of laughter.

Sesshomaru simply stared as she let her laughter pass through. He would of asked what it was that amused her so, but humans were strange ones so he just didn't even bother. It had been so long since he had heard her laugh so happily, and he locked eyes with her pink face.

Her eyes were closed, but the smile was there. Her face had really not changed that much at all. It still held that innocent look that was and will always be Rin. She had changed some, but not too much. He would actually consider her..."Attractive," he thought. She had become very beautiful over the years, even if she was human.

All it took was to see her face at it's most happiest to be able to see the older beauty he had never before noticed, and Sesshomaru simply stuck with staring at her pretty face instead of staring at well...the rest of her. The sight of her atire would probably get to him again.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" came a sudden annoying voice.

Sesshomaru and Rin watched as Jaken came running up the path to them. His face was tired, and his small arms waved in panic. Sesshomaru watching in wonder as to why the imp was back so soon, and where were the kimonos he was instructed to get.

"My Lord I bring terrible news!"

xxx

"So, you havn't told her yet?" Inuyasha spoke as he watched the old priestess pick herbs from her gardens. "It just be not the right time," Kaede replied while sorting through her plants.

"How much time do you think she needs?"

"I don't know, perhaps until she decides to bring up the subject herself."

Inuyasha took a small sigh, "Are you sure it's not just the fact that you don't want her to go."

Kaede froze at his statement, "Don't be so foolish Inuyasha. It be nothing of the sort."

"Then what's the harm in simply telling Rin now that she is old enough to make the desicion of what life she can live."

Kaede didn't answer back right away, and instead Inuyasha spoke again. "Tell me Kaede, is it just that that you want Rin to stay. You and I both know which life she might choose." Inuyasha watched as the old priestesse's head began to hang low.

"I don't want her to go either, but don't you want her to be happy. She's not a kid anymore, don't you trust her judgment enough to know that she will come up with a good desicion in the end. It may not make everyone happy, but all that matters is that she's happy."

Kaede lifted her head and turned to face it to the half demon. She began making small chuckles, "Inuyasha, when did yae become more wise than I?"

Inuyasha brought out a small smile, "Huh, don't think this makes me a wise old hag like you."

Kaede chuckled some more and began to lift herself off the ground. Inuyasha was overall satisfied with the conversation that was just held, and he would of simply left the old woman at that...until he heard a large fit of rough coughing.

"Hey hey hey," Inuyasha chanted as he watched Kaede began to cough harshley and drop down to her knees. "You alright?" he asked as he went to her side.

"Aye, I'm fine," she answered as her coughing stopped. "It happens every once in a while I'm fine really."

"As if!" he spat back. "That was no regular cough I think you..."

"Inuyasha."

"What is it?"

Kaede brought herself up from the ground and began walking back to her hut as if nothing had even happened.

"Please go and fetch Rin for me, there is something I must discuss with her."

**AN: Well there you have it for ch. 1, like I have mentioned if you enjoyed this story so far feel free to read a few of my others :) Stay alert for chapter 2 and any comments you have to give would be greatly appreciated. Till next time!**


	2. The Choice Is Yours

**AN: Ok chapter 2 is up and the best news is that I finally got the story planned out so no more writting with the flow. It took me a while to get this chapter right, but I hope you all enjoy it so please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

"Master Jaken!" the 16 year old shouted.

Jaken suddenly felt his tired out body be flung into the air as his cheek made contact with Rin's. Rin hugged the little imp to her as she playfully rubbed their cheeks together in a silly motion. It was the first time she had been able to see him since the day her Lord left to war, and she was more than happy to see the annoying creature.

"I have missed you!" she said sweetly while she squeezed her little green friend tighter.

Jaken was surprised that his Lord was even standing on the very same ground next to a village woman, but the moment that very same human woman hugged her body to his he became horrified.

"Why you insolent woman!" Jaken shouted through Rin's laughs anad hugs. "How dare you handle me in such a way, put me down this instant or face the wrath of my Lord!"

Rin couldn't help but chuckle at the little imp's tantrum, and knew right from the start that he probably just didn't recognize her. After his comment on "wrath of my Lord" Rin knew exactly what to say back that would shed some light for the little imp to see who the "insolent woman" truely was.

Rin giggled some and replied," He's my Lord too."

"What!" Jaken spat back in his all to familiar rude tone. "Just who do you think you are you...uh..."

It wasn't till Jaken got a better look at the young woman's face that a sudden image of that pessty little girl's face from long ago flashed before him. It was the face, it looked so similare to Rin's. "Could it be?" Jaken thought.

"R-Rin?"

Rin smiled when his thoughts finally clicked, and she held the surprisingly light imp at arms length away to let him see her full face. "It's great to see you too Master Jaken."

"Your...and your body it's...and your size," mumbled Jaken as his face began to turn purple.

It was as though he had seen a ghost. How could this woman in front of him be that same babbling brat that would always somehow involve him in her childish games, that would constantly ask the most obvious of questions, sing the strangest of tunes that held their Lord's name, and further more who ranked first when it came to the "Sesshomaru's attention" category.

"And even now she's still the object of his attention!" Jaken screamed in his head.

"Hello Jaken?" It was no use for the imp had already lost his mind at the thought of little Rin becoming a woman and taking his Lord away from him with her womanly charms.

Rin shook her dazed little friend in hopes that his pupils would roll back into place and his whole body would discontinue to sag against her grasp.

"Huh? I don't look that different, do I?" she asked while looking to Sesshomaru who in turn had his mind on other matters at the moment. Which color would best suit her? Red, not bright enough. Blue, it would of had to of been a certain kind. Pink, that was more of a spring color. Perhaps white, but not the best color when it came to picking herbs.

If it had been any other person he wouldn't even give them a second glance, but this was Rin who was in need of some much better cloths. Since his so called loyal servant couldn't get the job done Sesshomaru decided that he would have to get things done himself. And of course being the kind that came from a full blood high class ranking family he would make sure the clothing would be of the most decorative of taste if he was the one picking it out.

"Hey, Rin!" came a voice just over the dirt path. Rin looked beyond the path to the voice, but Sesshomaru already knew the scent of his brother was on the way so he didn't even bother looking.

"Inuyasha," Rin called out. "What is it?"

The half demon stopped only a few feet away from the group, and his eyes went directly to Sesshomaru. "I thought I smelled you," he stated. "What are you doing here? A village like this is not the kind of place you would be seen around in."

"That is of no concern of yours," Sesshomaru stated calmly as he turned away from the his half breed brother.

Inuyasha let his brother's obvious rude attitude slip, no need to bicker over nothing. "Rin, Kaede wants to speak with you," Inuyasha said as he glanced to the girl.

"Kaede?" Rin repeated. "Is something wrong?"

"She just says she wants to discuss something with you."

Rin nodded her head and then looked to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru I shouldn't be too long." He gave her a simple glance taking full advantage of the time he was given to go and retrieve Rin's soon to be new kimonos and have them back before the day were to even end.

Sesshomaru nodded his head before turning to start walking down the path leading away from the village.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She didn't want him to leave so soon, not when there time together was going so well.

Rin quickly called out to him the moment she noticed he was leaving, and her sudden panic caused her to drop the imp in her arms in the process. Jaken landed face first in the dirt, but lucky for him it knocked the sense back into his head.

"I will be back," he said which reassured Rin quickly. "Yes alright," she answered back with a small smile. He said he would be back and Rin wasn't about to doubt anything the demon of few words said. Not when those very few words were spoken with all the his truthful meaning.

"Kaede's waiting Rin," Inuyasha mentioned to the girl or else who knows how long she would of simply stared at his brother. She nodded her head again and quickly began to walk at a face pace torward her hut. "Hurry back soon Lord Sesshomaru, I'll be waiting," she shouted back before her line of sight completely vanished down the path.

"Well looks like somebody actual wants you back here," Inuyasha teased and a smile of victory graced his face when he noticed Sesshomaru's look of annoyance. "Hmm, immature as always," Sesshomaru said while locking his death glare on his brother.

A small quiet moment passed between the two brothers, and as Sesshomaru pondered what he would do next Inuyasha lifted a purplish looking Jaken off the ground by his foot.

"The priestess," Sesshomaru suddenly mentioned which caused Inuyasha to drop the imp and having his face fall flat on the ground for a second time in a row. Inuyasha's small noise of "Hmm?" urged for Sesshomaru to continue on with his question.

"What did she want?"

"I can't say for sure," Inuyasha started out. "Rin isn't the same little girl you once saw her as. That much is obvious, and Kaede mentioned a while back that when Rin is at an old enough age then she can decide where she wants to go with her life. I'm only guessing it has something to do with that, but who knows really."

Inuyasha reverted his eyes from the direction Rin left to his elder brother.

"Were you aware that Rin was able to choose what kind of...HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" Inuyasha barked when he noticed Sesshomaru leaving without a word. "Arrr...typical," growled the half demon while he found it highly unfair that he answered his question, but the walking prude couldn't answer his.

"YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SESSHOMARU AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!" It was no use for Sesshomaru was already walking out of sight deep into the forest with a face bruised Jaken following after him with a "Don't leave me behind!"

xxx

"Rin! Hold on Rin!" called a voice coming form one of the village huts.

"Oh, Saki," said Rin when she turned her head to see one of her village friends.

The young 17 year old known as Saki wore a dark green kimono along with a baige skirt wrapping around her hips down. She also wore one of the usual village girl head pieces which was a light green peice of silk wrapped around her head. He hair was tied into a small bun in the back and overall she held the look of a normal pretty village girl.

"I'm so glad I caught up to you. Father had me doing work on the hut ever since that fire insident. I'm sure glad your ok I heard you went through alot during then."

"You have no idea...," thought Rin. "Why doesn't your younger brother help you?"

"That little pest had to go and fetch back more water when he made up the excuss that he dropped it when some big white furry bird flew by, can you believe that!" Saki explained in an angry tone.

Rin automatically turned red for she had a feeling who that big white furry bird probaby was. She laughed nervously at the comment, "Well, uh...you know...there are some strange things out there. Oh, but what about that guy that you were with a few times. I thought you said he might be a keeper," Rin teased with a smile in hopes of getting the subject off the furry bird.

"I thought so too, but in the end I found out just how much of a strong man he was. He can barely lift two pails of water, and his whole weak attitude was really getting to me," the woman said as she turned her head to the sky in a display of rejection to literally all of man kind.

Rin just held a goofey smile on her face at her strange friend, "Well... maybe you will have better luck with another guy."

Saki was one of the few village girls that, like Rin, was coming up into their late teen years and still was not married. Both girls had their reasons for still being on the marital market, and each reason was completely different. Saki was a very picky girl, always has been as far back as Rin could remember, and the girl was even more picky when it came to chooseing men.

Too tall, too short, not enough muscle, too much muscle, not handsome enough, not rich enough. It was as though Saki wanted to find the most perfect of man, but the only problem was that the young woman just cold not grasp the fact that no man was perfcect. So she was still available, and in some ways Rin was glad. Saki was her only friend now that wasn't married and every girl needs a friend around her own age to talk to now and then.

Rin's reason for not being married was alot different than that though.

For the first part Rin always figured that if she married than her husband would of not of allowed her to ever see her Lord Sesshomaru again. No man would want his wife to go running off to another man, much less a demon. The thought of that caused Rin to avoid the marriage world, the risk of not being allowed to see Sesshomaru was too great.

Another important reason was that while many men of the village had tried to approach the young beautiful woman, the fact that Rin wore all her pretty kimonos practically bolted a sign on her that read "already taken". Everyone knew that there was no way a priestess to a poor village could ever afford such luxury for the girl, nobody in the whole village could. And with no parents the only other option was that the gifts must of been given to her by someone else outside the village.

The conclusion came to be that she was being courted when even as she got older the gifts kept coming and the kimonos became more beautiful. The men felt that they had no chance so didn't even try to take away the girl from whoever was courting her. Even Rin picked up on that little reason, and the thought of her Lord courting her only brought her hands to her crimson red cheeks and a tickle to her stomach.

"It's a real shame what happened to all your pretty kimonos," Saki said as she and Rin began walking together. "I was actually hoping to get you to lend me one so I can attract someone," she than teased with a goofey smile on her face. Rin laughed at the playfull joke.

"So...come on," Saki said while nudging Rin's shoulder with her elbow. "What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"You know what I mean, I ask you all the time. Rin who exactly gave you all those gifts?"

Rin began to blush at the question. Saki had no idea of the life Rin once had traveling with demons, and once Rin became a true member of the village she was never sure if the village children would understand. Rin felt like it should be kept to herself for now, but if ever a time came than she would not be ashamed to tell Saki that the one she felt such feelings of trust and admiration for was all directed to a dog demon.

Besides who knew how her friend would take it, even with their being a half demon and a fox demon here, all the villagers still had their fear of demons.

"A very good friend of mine gave them to me Saki, I've told you before," smiled Rin. "Yeah, but you never tell me their name or where he's from or if it's even a guy, but I'm guessing it is," Saki said as she tried to get answers out of her friend. She was very curious, and at the same time worried. What if it was a creepy guy who was stealing Rin's heart through expensive gifts.

The images Saki imagined are of an ugly rapist getting his hands on her friend, or a bunch of bandits or troublemaking men taking advantage of Rin if they caught her off guard one day. It was all to much for Saki to handle and Rin's face only became confused when she noticed purple vibs coming out of her friend. "Saki?"

Saki suddenly gripped Rin by the shoulders and shook her in a violent motion that only left Rin's eyes swirled. "Listen Rin, I need to know who is buying you all these gifts! For all we know it could be some sort of stalker or worse!"

"I...uh," Rin had no idea what to say. Now mentioning that the one who got her all those gifts was a demon would of only made matters worse. "Oh, I just remembered Kaede is waiting for me. See you later Saki," waved Rin as she ran for her hut.

"Wait Rin!" Saki called out, but it was too later for she was already gone.

xxx

"Lady Kaede?" Rin asked whan she found the old priestess in her half of the large two room hut. Kaede sat next to the fire place with a cup of tea in her hands and one already set for Rin which was probably cold by now. "Sorry I took so long to get here."

"Yea need not worry about that child," said Kaede while she held the tea cup to her lips. "Please sit, there is something of importance that needs discussing."

Rin sait down; completely forgetting the "child" comment and instead wondering what was wrong that Kaede would bring out the tea. Usually when her caretaker invited her to tea at some odd time of the day that meant she meant business about something.

"Is something wrong?" Rin asked while holding on to her cold cup of tea.

"Nae child, but I do ask that you please hear me out first before speaking again." Rin answered with a confused look and a nod to her head. Kaede looked to the young woman before her, and began to remember this little ritual with tea at odd times of the day had been going on ever since Rin was little.

"You have certainly grow since the last time yae and I spent such an early morning drinking tea," she started out. "I remember the last time I had to have a talk with yae about the special qualities of a woman's body that happens every month. Do you remember?"

Rin nodded her head as the memory played in her head, she even remembered the gross feeling that crept up on her when Kaede explained exactly what would soon happen to her body and how she had to deal with it.

"And now yae are grown, and this old woman has to say she has not seen a more well mannered woman than the one that sits in front of her."

Rin smiled at the compliment, and she politaly expressed her gratitude with a sweet, "Thank you Lady Kaede."

"Yae are no longer a child Rin, no matter how many times I may refer to you as one." Kaede paused in her sentence and took a sip of her tea while Rin waited patiently to hear what she had to say next.

"Tell me Rin, do you like it here in the village?"

Rin found the question to be very surprising, and answered as honestly as she could. "Of course I do. I have met lots of nice people here, and you along with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo...you have all become like my new family."

"I am glad to hear that," Kaede said with a smile and a small chuckle. "But is there somewhere else that you desire to be right now?"

"Huh?"

"You have no other place that yae would wish to be at?"

"Um...none that I can think of."

Kaede took a small sigh, perhaps she should rephrase her sentence. "There is not someone who yae wish to be with?"

A vision of Sesshomaru flashed before Rin's eyes, and she could not deny the desire in her heart. She wanted to be with him, she wanted that so very much. To get closer to him, to see him everyday. Yet she could not just leave the village so easily...could she?

"I..uh...well it's...it's hard to say really," Rin struggled to find the right words. She wanted to be truthful, but she didn't want to hurt Kaede's feelings by saying she would rather be happier somewhere else.

"There is no need for fret child I know what it is that yae desire," Kaede reassured. "The life yae had when traveling with Sesshomaru, am I right?"

Rin didn't really answer that time, but the expression in her face was obvious enough. "I havn't seen him in so long Lady Kaede, and it would be nice to get close to him again."

Kaede took yet another sigh,"Yes I know yae affections for him have not changed, and as a child yae were unable to make decisions on your own. Though after seeing yae grow up patiently and responsibly I believe yae are old enough to make yae own choices in life."

A slight pause occured before Kaede spoke her next sentence. "I have not told yae that before for I feared that yae would not of allowed all these new experiences to enter yae own life, and instead would of kept the thought of leaving the moment yae were of age."

Rin listened carefully and took in every word the old priestess said. She did have a small point. Rin knew herself better than anyone, and she knew she would of just waited like a little hermit crab in the hut if she knew she would be able to leave after a few years. Having her think that staying in the village was just how it was always going to be allowed her to pick her head up high and accept it. It allowed her to move on.

Now she was given a choice.

"The choice be yae own Rin," Kaede said as she locked eyes with the woman she had raised from a chils. "Just know that yae always have a place here."

Rin flashed Kaede one of her sweet smiles at the kind gesture the priestess gave.

"There be one thing though I would like yae to do," Kaede suddenly asked while holding a look of seriousness on her face.

"Yes?"

"I must ask that yae please think over yae decision carefully, know what yae are getting into."

Rin looked to her caretaker, not really sure what she meant by that. Never the less Rin nodded her head, and Kaede let out a sigh of relief as she went back to finishing up her tea.

_Know what yae are getting into._

What did she mean by that? Rin had to let her mind think, if she did go with her Lord...which was mostl likely the one she would choose. She had to think of the pros and cons that came with that decision.

The good side at choosing Sesshomaru would be that she would be able to see him everyday, be by his side all the time, get closer to him each moment they spent together, the thought sounded very good to her.

Then again...

If she did go than what if she got in the way of his battles..."What if I become a burden? I don't want to get in his way, and I most certainly don't want to be used against him..." All of her thoughts sent cool air around her, but only one really sent a chill down her spine.

"What if something happend to him becasue of me?"

No, she couldn't think that. Her Lord was strong, very strong. He could take care of both him and her at the same time...right? Either way she could always be used against him whether she was with him or in the village, but it would most likely happen more if she was with him.

The village was safer when it came to that. "The village...," thought Rin.

A good 8 years in this village...how could she not miss it. Traveling with her Lord was wonderful yes, but this is where she grew up, this is where she spent half her life. This is where she learned how to grow up, how to become a young woman. This is where she made lots of friends, made a special connection with all the people that had become close to her.

Sango training her, Kagome teaching her, those two plus Kaede giving her advice when she needed it. And there was still so much she wanted to learn. New cooking techniques she hadn't tried yet, new remedies she hadn't made. There were still alot of things in she wanted to try that only could be accomplished by staying in the village.

Rin looked to the old priestess as she got up to take away the cups of tea.

Kaede had become more than just her caretaker over the years. She had become her family. Kaede had fed her well, taught her well, and always put Rin before herself.

"I could always visit right?" Rin thought. "Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't mind would he?" She wasn't sure about that question. She knew just by the words Jaken always used to tell her that her Lord wasn't to fond of humans...much less a human village.

She supposed she could always visit by herself, but than it would bring her back to the category of being a burden to him. Who knows how far she would make it before a demon came after her.

"What about his castle...," she thought. Would they go and stay at his castle. What if he leaves her there...She didn't want to leave the village just to stay in a castle and not see the person she left the village for. Then again what if he didn't leave her at the castle. What would become of her then?

What if he didn't even want her back. What if he prefered her here? What if he didn't? What if he got mad at her for wanting to stay in the village? He wouldn't be mad at such a thing though. But what if he was sad over it?

SO MANY QUESTIONS!

This was starting to get alot more confusing than she thought it would be. If she were a child she would go back to her Lord Sesshomaru in a matter of seconds. She was older now though, and she began to think a little more on the adult level.

It wa a confussing choice, and she had to think it over carefully.

This decision she was making could determin how the rest of her life rolls out.

"Sesshomaru...," Rin thought as his face flashed before her eyes again. His honey ember eyes staring at her, and inside those sun kissed orbs she was able to spot her answer.

The choice was hers. And...she finally came to a conclusion.

"Lady Kaede I...Lady Kaede?" Rin watched as the old woman looked to her for a few moments before Kaede put her hand quickly to her chest and dropped to her side.

"Lady Kaede!"Rin shouted as she ran to her side. "Are you alright, say something!" Rin picked up the old woman's head and put her hand on her wrinkled forehead.

"Your running a terribel fever,"Rin said in worry before she turned her head and shouted to the one person she needed at the moment.

"KAGOME!"

xxx

"My Lord there is still something I havn't told you yet!" shouted Jaken as he tried to catch up to Sesshomaru. The two had just spend a good while up in the sky heading torward that village Sesshomaru planned to get Rin's new kimonos at. Now he walked the small path he remember leading to that very same village.

Jaken's blabbering didn't phase him at the moment for something else invaded his mind.

Rin's decision was about to be made. She was about to choose which life she wanted to live. If she wanted to return back with him.

It was alot to take in, and he still had to consider the fact that maybe Rin would much rather live her life out at the village. If that happened then he...

He wasn't sure. He initially would of just tooken that as his time to say his final farewell to Rin if she wanted to carry out her life in the village. And even if that wasn't how he wanted to end it...he knew it would of been for the best.

If Rin wanted to stay then that meant she wanted to have a family and a husband, and what kind of husband would approve of a demon stopping by to visit his wife. Although if she married Kohaku than the young slayer may let that little conflict pass considering the times Sesshomaru had saved him.

But the the thought of Rin in the arms of that slayer only sent a heated boil to Sesshomaru's head. The though of Rin in any mans arms made his blood boil. For whatever reason though, he did not know.

"Oh please wait my Lord I need to tell you something."

Sesshomaru still ignore the imp and kept his mind on what would happen if Rin didn't choose to follow after him. It was simple...that would be it for them.

However...

What if she choose to go back with him? If she did would it be for the best at the moment. The battle with the North was still something he had to take care of sooner or later, and he didn't want Rin to get involved in that. What if he left her at his castle.

With...his...mother...

"Hmm!" Sesshomaru growled out loud. Jaken took the rude gesture to be directed torward him so in the mean time he decided to keep his big beak shut.

"Never!" Sesshomaru thought. He knew what his mother was like, the first sight of Rin and who knows what kind of "entertainment" she would start up. She might say things to the girl that were just not meant to be said, or somehow cause Rin to run away from the castle. Not even he could stand to be near that arrogant woman for a long period of time.

And to leave Rin alone with the devil woman, "never Never NEVER!"

He had to get his mind off the matter for now, and focus on the task at hand. He should be close, if he was correct the sight of the village should just be over that hill.

"Um...Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said slowely, but again Sesshomaru ignored him.

His black boots stepped on the grassy cliff as his eyes widened at the scene before him. He couldn't believe it...

The village...was destroyed...

Sesshomaru's shocking glare turning into one of serious as he looked to the burned broken huts and saw how that once decent looking castle was now torn to shreds.

"I-I tried explaining it to you earlier Master. I don't know what exactly happened here, but I did see a few humans walking around so...Huh? Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken rushed behind Sesshomaru as the dog demon continued onward to see what he could find in the deserted looking village.

**AN: There you have it for chapter 3 I hopes you like. Rin's decision determins how the rest of her and Sesshoamru's life will go so let's hope she makes a good one. Of course I already know what she is going to do, and that is for you to find out as long as you stay alert and look out for the next chapter. :D **

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment I would really appreciate it!**


	3. Rin's Dilemma and Sesshomaru's Encounter

**AN: Sorry for the long wait classes kept me busy, but I was finally able to finish up this chapter. I made alot of changes, but overall I'm glad with the way it turned out and I hope you do to. Please R&R!**

**Disclamier: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

"Kagome?" Rin asked as the young priestess walked out of the hut.

Kagome nodded her head and sent a small smile to Rin and Inuyasha. "She's gonna be alright, she's resting right now." Rin let out a sigh of relief, and Inuyasha huffed with a satisfied smile. "See, I told you she would be alright, that old woman still has alot of strength left in her."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Kagome said as she sat near the bridge between Inuyasha and Rin. There union of "Hmm?" only urged her to continue. "I mean...I may not be be too sure exactly what happened to her, but that doesn't mean that what's going on isn't serious."

"Well how serious do you think it is?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome loud out a soft sigh as she looked up to the peaceful blue sky. "It's hard to say, there are so many sicknesses that have been labeled in my time. Heart attack, stroke, cancer, and many different kinds of diseases I'm sure my grandpa could easily name right off the bat."

"I didn't understand half of what you just said, but what your basically saying is that the old bat is really sick huh?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a harsh stare over his rude comment that caused Rin to worry more, but it wasn't a long stare and she only ended up nodding her head slowely with a "Mmm hmm."

"Will she die?" Rin asked with a fist trembling over her heart.

"I can't say for sure," Kagome answered in all honesty. "I gave her some remedies to help ease her chest pains and calm her cough, but other than that I don't know what else I can really do. There's only so much medication one can obtain in these times."

Kagome let out a frusterated groan and fell back on the grass. "I knew I should of taken those medical classes when I had the chance."

Inuyasha and Rin had not a clue what she was talking about, but it didn't help ease all their worry. Each took a long sigh as both joined Kagome in falling back on the grass.

"Seems like you three aren't taking it any better," called out a voice hovering over the small group. Miroku and Sango stood over Inuyasha, and their faces held the exact same worry as everyone else did. "We heard that Kaede collapsed," Miroku explained. "We rushed over as soon as we heard. Is she alright?" Sango asked with a concern in her voice.

"Yeah, for right now anyway," Kagome answered while sitting up. "Where are all the little twirps, I thought Kohaku was off on some mission with Kirara?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up as well.

"Yes, but thankfully one of the village woman offered to watch over them while they took their mid day nap," Sango explained. "It's too bad Shippo is off training right now as well. I'm sure the little guy would of wanted to be here," said Miroku.

"You make it sound like she's dying already," Inuyasha said in his usual arrogant tone. "As for right now she's still alive, and so there is no need to act so sad all of a sudden."

"All I'm saying is that we never know, and no matter what we must be prepared for the worst," Miroku explained calmly.

Rin fought back the tears that wanted to fall. The monk was right after all, and she had to be stong about this.

Kagome put her palms to her cheek and let out another long sigh, "Kohaku and Kirara are off, Shippo is training...It sure would be nice to have everyone around at a time like this."

Kagome suddenly lifted her head up high and looked to Rin. "That reminds me where is Sesshomaru?"

Rin's eyes widened at the thought of her Lord, and she quickly answered with, "He had something to do I guess, but he said he would be back later."

"I see, well I just hope they are all doing ok," said Kagome.

Inuyasha huffed at the comment and closed his eyes, "Huh, come on you gotta remember who your talking about. Kohaku and Kirara are both strong they'll be alright. And Shippo may be small, but he can take care of himself. As for Sesshomaru..."

Inuyasha layed back into a relaxing position again with his eyes still closed as he spoke his next sentence calmly. "That guy wouldn't be here with us anyway, and besides I'm sure wherever he is he's fine."

xxx

A silver white head moved a few inches to easily dodge the pottery that was flung at him. Jaken gripped his master's hakamas tightly as to not have anything suddenly strike him. "What's the meaning of this? That's the fifth one already," Jaken said with worry in his voice as he started to think that coming to this village was a bad idea.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes looking straight down the path he remembered walking years ago. It was now black with soot, and the rows of wooden huts and shops he remembered were now either destroyed or burned to the ground. He found no need to look to his attacker...or more like attackers.

His attackers were nothing more than then a few surviving villagers that must of found him a threat considering tha amount of objects that were thrown at him. The first object caught him a bit by surprise, but it was an easy dodge. The second and third didn't even hit him, and the fourth and fifth he considered highly annoying.

Not only did the villagers think they could harm one such as him, but they were also hiding in the process. Each object flung from the shadows of some broken hut, or from some small underground hidding spot.

Another object was flung at him, and this one being no clay pot or rock. Instead a sharp knife was aimed to Sesshomaru's head, and it was all it took to get his nerves working. With a quick swift motion he caught the blade and swung it back in the opposite direction in a matter of seconds.

A loud scream was heard, but Sesshomaru knew better than to allow the scream to lead to some death filled conclusion. He knew how precise he threw the weapon as did he also know the exact location where it would hit.

Deep within the crumbled hut the weapon was thrown from; a simple village man's face went from a mix of red to purple as the blade he threw ended up puncturing the wall right above his head. Any lower and...the man took a deep gulp at the thought.

"Why you foolish cowards! Stop hidding and come fight like a man!" Jaken shouted as he hid his small body behind Sesshomaru's leg. Oh the irony...

The very same man that threw the knife at Sesshomaru was just thrown out to meet the dog demon. He landed with a thud to the ground next to Sesshomaru's feet, and he could only feel the betrayal knowing it was his own kind that threw him out to meet his death.

The man grabbed one of the old broken wooden planks laying off on the ground and held the board in a poor fighting stance on his knees. "Haven't you and your men caused enough trouble here," the man shouted. "As you can see there is nothing left of this village to destroy so leave us be!"

"Of course we can see that!" Jaken spat back as he jumped out from behind Sesshomaru's leg with his staff in hand. "And your the one causing the trouble here!" Seeing as the threat was nothing more than a frightened human only gave him the courage to back away from the safety of his master's leg.

The man looked to the little imp with wide frightened eyes. "Y-your not even human..."

"Fool, can't you tell!" Jaken shouted as he aimed the head of his staff torward the man. "Now face your..."

"Let's go Jaken."

"Huh? B-but my My Lord allow me to..."

"I said let's go Jaken," Sesshomaru said in a calm crisp tone as he kept walking along the black path leaving a the man speechless. He had no other interest at the moment other than finding that silk shop and seeing if there was of anything that would still be considered of good use. Of course, the whole village was burned so he wasn't expecting anything, but he felt the need to just have a look.

After the little incident it seemed like all the surviving villagers that were already in hiding had created an even farther distance from him. A few whispers of "What are demons doing here?", and "Do you think they will eat us?" is all his ears picked up along the way.

By the time he reached his destination he could barely recongnize it to be that same silk shop he bought all of Rin's previous kimonos in the past.

**(AN: FYI to those readers who have not read Greatest Gift, that is the story where Sesshomaru enters this same shop years ago to obtain Rin's kimonos like the purple lavender one that is seen in the anime)**

The shop used to be alot bigger, but of course the main reason was that is was now crumbled in certain places and a few areas were burned. It was a surprise the place was still standing..well barlely.

"Is this the very same shop you bought Rin's kimonos My Lord?"

Sesshomaru quiet attitude spoke for him and he took one step inside the empty hut. The roof was there, but only parts of it. Light shined through the cracks of the walls and roof to leave samll dots of sunshine to hit the wooden floors. For it not being a large room it certainly looked scary enough to appear haunted.

It mattered not to Sesshomaru for his curious eyes searched every square inch of the place for anything that may catch his eye. However, Jaken was a different story for his shaky body hid close to Sesshomaru's leg in fear that another flying knife may be aimed at his head this time. With his slow reflexes and lack of skills not to mention his cold hearted master...no doubt he wouldn't be able to do what his Lord had done only a few moments ago.

With each step taken the floors creaked, but it was obvious he and Jaken were not the only ones there. Not only could he smell a human, but the extra creaking not coming from them was a dead give away. As ember eyes searched the surroundings a piece of blue silk caught his eye. He could easily make out the color, even in the dark.

It peeked out from behind a large screen, and when he walked closer the material began moving away from him. It almost would of been considered an amusing sight to see that with every step he took the material kept moving away.

"Enough of this foolishness," stated Jaken as he pinned the material to the ground with his staff. The material jerked and tugged against the staff while Sesshomaru's sensitive ears picked up tiny distressed noises coming from whoever was hiding behind the screen.

He leaned his frame over the screen to look to the one who was trying to hide from him. His ember eyes picked up on the figure despite the pitch darkness surrounding them. The figure of a young woman..no, he wouldn't consider her a woman yet. Even in the dark he could see her perfectly and what he saw looked more like a young girl; she looked too young to be considered fully grown, but too old to be considered a child.

Even Rin could still be considered a girl, yet she could also be called a woman at the same time. He would only call this trembling creature before him a girl.

Rin had already reached her limit on height and size, but though she was considered a woman she still had that young glow surrounding her. Sixteen was a perfect age for a young woman, and the perfect age for a young active girl so it was a good age for Rin.

This girl however, was not as old as Rin was, that much was obvious. He never cared to know about the human ageing process so he would not even try to guess her age. In the end though, what did it matter. He came here to see if all the wardrobe in this shop was truely destroyed which it was. There was nothing left for him here so there was no need to stay.

His thoughts became so far deep he hardley realized that the human before him sprinted away from his view to the door. "I won't go back!" She passed him and her words only left him feeling slightly confused as to what she meant.

Her long tattered blue kimono flowed behind her as she ran outside and landed face first in the ground. Sesshomaru and Jaken too started making their way outside and saw that the young girl had tripped on her own wardrobe and fallen smack dap into the black dirt.

"Honestly you clumsy fool," Jaken said as he walked closer to the girl a she stared wide eyed to the green looking frog coming her way. "If you don't tear this than you can expect to be falling on your face every few seconds." His green hand lifted the long train of her dirty blue kimono, and he only hoped the foolish mortal listened to his advice since he was an expert when it came to tripping and landing on one's face.

The girl snatched the rest of her kimono back and she backed away quickly. "You think I don't know who you are!" she said in an angry tone. Jakan had no idea what she was talking about, and his face showed it completely. "Well your wasting your time because I'm not gong back, and you can't make me."

"There is nothing for us here, lets go," said Sesshomaru as he revealed himself more clearly from the shadow of the hut.

Jaken looked behind him to see his master beginning to leave, but the girl on the other hand...

She felt as though she had just fallen off a cliff, and seeing the fair skin man reveal himself more clearly to her gaze only increased the pressure in her stomach. "I-I recognize him," she thought. "I've seen him before, I'm sure I have."

"Wait!" she shouted and Sesshomaru haulted in his steps. The girl walked closer to him, but once he turned around to reveal his face she froze in her steps.

A vision flashed before her eyes of a tall white figure flying off into the distance leaving behind a few gold coins for her to keep when she was but a small child. Those same gold coins allowing her to survive the rough life of an orphan. **(AN: also a moment in Greatest Gift)**

**"**But that was years ago," she thought. "Surely this cannot be the same person." She may not of seen him for too long, but how can she ever forget long white hair and fair skin all wrapped around ember gold pupils. Not to mention his long fur boa and strange markings, how can anyone forget such things.

Sesshomaru turned back around once he realized it was a waste of time to face the girl if she was not going to say anything.

"Hold on," she said as she reached out for him, but he did not stop this time. "What did you come here for?" she asked and again was met with his silent answer. She had to think for a moment, she didn't want him to leave yet. She wasn't sure why...but she needed assistance at the moment so perhaps he could help her. She knew none of the other villagers would, so she really had no other choice.

"Please wait," she said while following after him. "Leave us alone human," Jaken said as she looked back to the girl to give her a dirty look. The girl ignored Jaken and walked faster to get ahead of Sesshomaru. Once she was a good distance ahead she immediately got on her knees and bowed her head to him.

She felt it so strange, she was bowing to a complete stranger. Yet with the situation that she was in she was desperate. She could already see he meant her no harm, and if he truely was the same flying creature from her past then he would be of great help.

"I beg of you, please hear me out," she said as her nose touched the dirt ground. She peeked her eye up only to see empty air before her. She quickly turned around to see that he had completely ignored her and was walking away.

"Stop being such a pest," Jaken said as he gave the girl another annoyed look. "There is nothing for us here so stop trying to make us stay."

"Nothing for him here?" the girl thought. "That's right." She remembered the kimono he had purchased long ago, and the trouble he went through to get it. It was such a large amount of money he paid just for a simple pretty kimono. "He must of thought it really important then so...could that be what he came back for!"

"A kimono?" she whispered. "Is that what you desire, a kimono?" she shouted torward him.

Sesshomaru's steps came to a hault, it was like she said the magic words.

"If it is a kimono that you desire, than I can help you obtain one," she said as she stood up and faced him fully. "All I ask in return is that you assist me with something."

Jaken's eyes became narrow, "Why you arrogant girl how dare you be so bold as to..."

"Silence," Sesshomaru said harshley as he turned his head with his golden eyes holding a serious stare. How dare she tell him what to do. It was just as it was when Naraku pushed him into deal.

"So will you help me?" she asked with her head bowed again.

Sesshomaru's mind flashed a vision of that despicable spider, but soon Rin's smiling face came into view.

Just what did this girl before him have in mind.

xxx

Well it was official, things were not going the way she planned. She did not, nor could she ever blame Kaede one bit for falling ill. It was just that now she had to rethink everything. Before she only thought about her happiness and what she truely wanted. Now things were different. To Rin the only thing she could think about was how her decision would affect Kaede.

In all truth, she was leaning more to the side of going back with Sesshomaru. She had been thinking of ways to explain to him and everyone else how she wanted to travel with him for a good while and see where it would of gone from there.

She was no longer a child, and she had to face reality. Things may be different if she were to travel with him again. Yet she just could not pass up the chance, even if she did have to get used to everything about him all over again. His non-talkative personality, his distant attitude, his...well his temper was never directed torward her so that didn't count.

She wouldn't call it a test really, even if things were different than she would do everything in her power to make things comftorable between them again. She had wanted to be closer to him, the way she got close to all her friends at the village.

But if she did leave, what about Kaede?

"I sure hope these work," Rin stated as she along with Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the herb gardens. She and Kagome had picked more medicinal herbs to give to Kaede in hopes that a decent schedule of medicine would cure whatever was wrong with her.

"I hope so too, but I only wish we knew what was wrong with her," Kagome added as she picked the last of the remaining plants. "Still though, we can atleast keep her coughing at bay with these." Rin nodded in agreement and soon her basket was full of plants as well.

"Lady Kaede's sick, I can't just leaver her," Rin thought in the contents of her mind. "She has always taken care of me, now I must do the same. I can't leave the village yet."

"Rin, you hear me?"

Rin's head shot up the moment she heard Kagome's voice. "Huh?"

"I asked if your ready to go."

"Oh uh yeah."

"You alright," Kagome asked. Rin looked from her to the ground, her thoughts about her Lord and her caretaker were really leaving her confused. She knew what was right, but she also knew what she wanted most. She knew what she had to do, but also what she wanted to do.

The contents of her mind began to wonder, "Well it is not as though he will be expecting an answer soon so...I really don't have to tell him anything."

"Rin..."

Rin's head snapped up again and she looked to Kagome with an embarressed expression. "S-sorry, I'm ready now."

Kagome looked confused for a moment, but soon a small smile formed on her face and she leaned in closer to her friend. "Don't worry Rin," she said. "I'm sure whatever you choose will be the right choice for you."

How did Kagome know about her decision. Rin's eyes widened at her statement, and her mouth dropped to the ground. "How did you...how did..."

Kagome smiled and chuckled some as she pointed to Inuyasha. "You knew too!" Rin said as here wide eyes changed their course from the priestess to the half demon. "Sure did," he said calmly as he sat up from the ground. The fact that he knew made Rin think that if he knew, then her Lord must of known as well. Of course that still didn't mean that he expected an answer any time soon.

She let out a sigh of relief for not having to worry about her decision at the moment. "Well atleast you two the only ones," she said. "Huh?" Inuyasha mumbled. "You mean you didn't want anyone to know."

"Well who else knows?"

"Let's see there's Kaede, and I think I mentioned it a while back to Miroku which he probably told Sango," Inuyasha explained. Rin was a bit shocked but made no big deal out of it considering it was the people she was close to.

If any of the villagers knew, especially Saki, that if Rin had the choice to go back to being with a demon well...she didn't even want to think about it.

"Oh and Sesshomaru asked and I just figured there was no harm in telling him," Inuyasha added.

"What!" Rin said with a goofey frown forming on her face. Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Rin was soon found a few feet from them with her head tucked between her bent knees and sad vibes erupting from her.

Kagome walked over with a nervous smile and patter her on the back. "So Sesshomaru knows, what the big deal?"

Rin popped her head up and faced her friend. "If he knows that I am to make a decision soon than he probably expects an answer as well. How am I suppose to explain to him that I am going to stay in the village and not go with him."

"He will understand don't worry," Kagome said as she waved her hands in front of her face. "Just explain to him that Kaede is ill and you need to stay here for a while longer. Trust me I don't think he will get mad."

"Yes, I guess your right," Rin said with hope in her voice. "Do you think he will be dissapointed?"

"Probably," Inuyasha suddenly answered. "Inuyasha!" Kagom complained when Rin's sad vibes came back at the half demon's answer. Kagome went back to patting her back, "Don't listen to him Rin I'm sure Sesshomaru wouldn't even be sad at all."

Rin's sad vibes turned into enormous depressed waves at the thought of the object of her affection not even being sad over the fact that she chose to not travel with him. Kagome realized what she said and she put on a nervous smile as her patting of Rin's back increased. "No, no that came out wrong!"

Inuyasha's grunt was soon heard afterwards," So what if he won't be too happy about it, he knows it's your decision. The guy won't go running off because your choosing to stay in the village." Rin looked to Inuyasha and a small smile formed on her face. He was right after all. Her Lord may have his bad sides at times, but she was sure he wouldn't run out of her life just becasue she chose to stay right?

"That's the spirit Inuyasha," Kagome happily said, "See Rin everything is going to be fine. Sesshomaru can still come visit you."

"I guess your right," Rin said while forming a smile. "Yes you are right, he can still come visit me."

"If the guy even wants to get close to a human village," Inuyasha whispered.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted. Face first into the hard earth, Inuyasha lifted his dirt covered head from the ground with a, "What did you do that for?"

Kagome rushed to his side with anger written all over her face, and her fist brought up to her chest as she practically blew out her next sentence. "If your going to reason with her than start thinking of something reasonable!" Inuyasha looked away in annoyance as he huffed out, "What's the big deal I was only speaking the truth."

He was speaking the truth, and Rin couldn't deny it. She knew her Lord wasn't very fond when it came to humans, and she remembered Jaken reminding her every chance he got. She never saw it though, and if it wasn't for Jaken's big mouth than she would of never figured her Lord despised her kind. Yet he must not of hated them that much considering he never complained about her.

So far she was usually with him in the distant area away from the village, but she never actually saw him in the village though. Well there was that one time, but it was understandable since Totosai mentioned that the wood he needed to make bakuseiga's sheath was located near Inuyasha's village.

"Would he still visit or..." If there was one thing she didn't want it was for him to leave for a long period of time and then show up when she was ready. Not even she was sure when she would be ready to return to him, and if he left her like that...she wasn't even sure if she wanted to.

She knew what she wanted right now. She wanted for him to be with her in the village. She wanted to keep a close watch on Kaede and for her Lord to visit as often as he could.

If she couldn't travel with him yet, than wouldn't the next best thing would be for him to stop by the village to see her. Perhaps she could even make him stay longer than just a short period of time. Dare she even think that maybe she could introduce him to the life of a small busy village.

Yet would he like that? Would he enjoy being so close to the very things she heard he despised?

The thought almost made her laugh. To think of her Lord walking around the village, like a royal prince walking around the peasant town...it just didn't fit. She would like for it to fit though, she would like to try to put the pieces of the puzzle together and see her Lord become more comftorable around the human world just as he helped her become comftorable around the demon world.

It was worth a try.

"Then that's what I'll do," she said openly with confidence which interupted Inuyasha and Kagome's argument.

"Go girl!" Kagome cheered even thought she had no clue what Rin was thinking of doing.

"You do what makes you happy," Kagome said with a smile. "And no matter what don't worry too much about Kaede because she will be well taken care of here."

Rin smiled even though she knew that leaving Kaede in the state she was in would of only added gilt to her heart. Sango had her family to worry about and Kagome and Inuyasha were still getting used to their marriage life despite it being a few years already. Kaede was her caretaker, so Rin felt the responsibility to care for the old woman at a time like this.

"Thanks, I know," Rin said with a smile.

"You just worry about you, if Kaede needs anyone to care for her Inuyasha and I will help."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the statement and he really did not like the idea of taking care of an old hag when he didn't even agree to it. "Hey! I don't remember saying I..."

Birds were soon startled into the sky by the sound of "SIT!" and a the sound of something colliding hard with ground.

**AN: And there you have it for this chapter I hope you liked.**

**Keep in mind this is a Sess/Rin story and it is all about Rin's choice so even though Sesshomaru is about to go off on a SMALL side adventure the only purpose is to introduce a new character and give an interesting story on how he obtains Rin's new kimono so it won't be anything big. **

**Stay alert for the next chapter and please leave a review on what you think I would love to know! Till next time :)**


	4. Runaway Bride

**AN: Ok the main purpose of this chapter is to introduce a new character and show an interesting way on how Sess obtained Rin's new kimono. It is not a big adventure, and it is only as long as this chapter. I do that because the main plot to the story is about Rin and her choice to be with Sesshomaru NOT Sesshomaru and this girl. **

**Still though I found it interesting to intruduce her in this way and I hope you did as well. She is an important character that will be used again so I hope you enjoy and R&R!**

**Diclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

"Wait!" the girl shouted out as her supposably knight in shining armor began leaving again. "I barely begin telling you my story and already your leaving!"

"Go and give your troubles to someone else," Sesshomaru stated calmly as he kept walking in the opposite direction of the girl. How dare she ask what she asked. He had no desire to help her with her so called marital problems. Was he the one to blame for her being engaged to the Lord of the nearbye castle.

Asking for his help was one thing, but asking for his help in killing somone was another. He was practically being used, and he didn't like it one bit. The whole situation reminded him of nothing but Naraku and Chinatsu; demons that have used him and betrayed him in the past.

Honestly, for her to have the audacity to ask him to kill for her. To kill her Lord husband, why should he? By the looks of the castle from where he stood, it looked like a sad excuss for a house to some Lord. Was she not satisfied with her living arrangments, well who would be by the looks of her so called home. Was it the Lord himself?

Either way, it didn't matter to him. There were other places he could go to obtain a new kimono for Rin, but the village he was in at the moment just seemed much more convenient. Hmmm? Perhaps he should stay just to obtain the kimono the girl spoke of, but he still refused to lend any assistance.

The girl ran up passed him and stopped in his way. "I beg of you please," she pleaded. "If you don't help me now then I will forever be the wife of a cruel Lord." Sesshomaru looked to the young broken girl as she pleaded with tears in her eyes. "I told you I have no concern over your problems, go ask for assistance elsewhere," he replied.

"Please," she begged again as she got on her knees in front of him. "Please, please , please, plaese." With every plea she bowed to the point where her head might just pop off. Jaken almsot felt sorry for the poor girl, and he looked up to his Lord who held a blank expression on his face as he looked to the pathetic creature at his feet.

Sesshomaru walked past her again and the girl stopped her bowing to pick up the upper half of her body and began to cry onto her knees. Why should he help her? He was a demon, he should of just killed her on the spot so she had better be thankeful that he didn't.

He had better things to do than to assist some human girl with her petty problems. Of course...those said "better things to do" did consist of buying a pretty new kimono for another human girl so...

Well Rin was different, and this girl was most definitely not Rin.

_Lord Sesshomaru is kind hearted._

Rin always describing him that way when she was younger. He wondered if she still saw him that way, or if she saw him now in his true colors. He was not kind; he would admit he is not as cruel as he used to be, but he is and never had been no angel and most certainly no hero. How Rin saw him as anything different he didn't know, but if she were here he knew what she would want him to do.

Sesshomaru stopped in his steps and looked to the ground with a hard stare. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked as he stopped to look to his distressed master.

_Lord Sesshomaru is kind hearted._

Why could he not stop thinking of that. The way Rin said it made it sound like anyone would believe her...even him. Rin would want him to help out the girl, but Rin was not there so what did it matter. He was no hero, and he was above all not a kind hearted person...and yet...

The girl kept crying her eyes out on the material of her kimono until she head footsteps walking up behind her. She turned her head in hope and her eyes widened to see the creature she had wanted to see standing over her.

Sesshomaru didn't know why he was doing what he was doing, but there better be a damn good kimono waiting for him at the end. If not...the girl will pay for wasting his valuable time.

xxx

"Alright girl, we had decided to help so the least you can do is tell us your name," Jaken complained as the party of three began traveling up the mountain path torward the castle. The path was not a long one, and the sight of skulls and dead bodys was an obvious sign that a battle had occured.

"People address me as Princess Tenami, but you can call me Ami" she said as she led the way up the mountain which Jaken followed and then Sesshomaru soon after. "Haa, honestly girl it was not as if we were going to call you princess," Jaken spat while Sesshomaru looked as though he could care less if she even had a name.

"If you are just going to call me girl, than why did you ask for my name in the first place?" Ami asked in an annoyed tone of voice until she suddenly looked torward her white covered follower. "And what of your name?" she asked as she paused in her steps waiting for him to answer.

"Sesshomaru," he answered in a stern yet quiet tone as he passed up the girl not even giving her a small glance.

"Ses-sho-ma-ru," she repeated in making sure she said and pernounced it correctly. "That's Lord Sesshomaru to you girl!" shouted Jaken as he threw a tiny fit at the girl's feet. "And as for me you may address me as Master Jake..." Though by the time he looked to Ami he noticed she completely ignored him, and was instead running up to Sesshomaru.

"So your a Lord," she stated,"Well I suppose it only makes sense, but you don't seem nothing like the Lords I have known." She hoped to spark some curiosity in him about her life, but she soon realized the beautiful man beside her was not one for chit chat.

She walked behind him finding that his frame was much larger than hers. Her head barely reached his chest area so he was alot taller than her. Of course any man would be taller than the size of a freckled face 14 year old girl.

"So tell me what brought you to the village?" No answer...

"Um...so what reason do you have for wanting a new kimono? Your wardrobe looks fine to me." No answer...

"Your not one for small talk are you." Oh what a surprise...no answer.

A part of her wanted to see if he remembered her from years ago, or if he was even the same person from years ago. Although after getting a look at his quiet personality she had a good idea that he wouldn't even care. In fact she also had a good feeling that he hardly cared for her at all.

Her child fantasy was a prude!

"Enough of that girl, stop bothering my Lord with unesessary ques..."

Ami looked back to see what caused the the imp's voice to stop. Jaken picked up his face to look to the object that tripped him, and his eyes met the lifeless eyes of a dead body. An annoying shriek rang throughout the whole mountain as Jaken zoomed straight to his master's side.

Jaken regained his breath once Sesshomaru's white hakamas were visible in sight, "What kind of hell rained down upon here?"

"It was a war," Ami answered. "A little over a year ago a war broke out between the land here, and the land a little ways South. Since the village is so close to the castle it took the most damage. Many people have died, and some have been seperated from their families."

Sesshomaru took no interest in what she was saying, but he did have no other choice but to listen. Jaken on the other hand had his ears wide open to the young girl's story. "A year's war doesn't seem that long," the imp stated as they all kept traveling up the mountain path.

"Yes," Ami agreed," to keep the war form going on any further a marriage was held to combine the two lands. It was an agreement between the two Lords." Sesshomaru stopped where he was and looked back to Ami with a curious stare. She saw the look in his eyes, and she slowely brought her head down.

"Yes, I was the one that married. My late Lord from this castle chose me to marry the Lord's eldest son from the other land."

"What," Jaken stated, " you had no other sisters that could take your place."

"Oh, no it's not like that," Ami said quickly as she walked closer to catch up with Sesshomaru. "You see my late Lord was unable to have children of his own, for what reason I never knew. So he made an arrangement that I was to be considered part of his family, and in return when I bore my first son then he would assist in raising it to be the new heir. He said it would be alot better than just picking some young boy off the streets and handing him the title."

"And he chose you?" Jaken said in a way that sounded like it was a shocking discovery. Ami gave him rude stare at his comment, "I was the youngest of the women there at the castle, and he said that marrying me off will not only help me finish up my lessons of court but also allow for the damage the war caused to settle down before I am able to bare any children."

"All very interesting," Sesshomaru suddenly cutted in. "Now I'm only going to say this once," he said as Ami and Jaken looked beyond the path so see a few soldiers heading their way. "Get out of the way," the dog demon's cold voice spoke.

"Oh, no it's them," Ami paniced as she quickly took cover in the nearbye bushes with Jaken following after her. "What do you mean by that girl?" Jaken whispered harshly as he shot evil glares to Ami who kept her eyes on Sesshomaru. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"You there," one of the soldiers shouted as he readied his spear at the intruder. "You are trespassing on castle grounds so leave now and don't make us warn you again." Ember eyes locked on the road ahead and not one muscle moved away from his center position between all 6 men. "Well then if your not going to leave my men and I will have to force you."

"He's in danger," Ami whispered as silently yet as seriously as she could. "You silly fool a couple of humans are nothing for Lord Sesshomaru. Now start talking, I want to know why you think those men are after you. And if your suppose to be a princess why are you not in the castle?"

"I..uh...well...you see I," Ami studdered as she tryed keeping a close eye on Sesshoamru and trying to answer the question at the same time. "I ran away," she answered.

"Why did you go and do a foolish thing like that?" Jaken asked. "Shortly after our marriage my husband had began to act strangly. My fears were soon realized only a few days later when my so called new husband killed my late Lord."

"K-k-killed?" Jaken repeated. "Whatever for?"

"I do not know," Ami answered with a sad expression. "After my late Lord's death my husband took over the castle, but his strange behavior only got worse. All the female servants were killed along with many of the guards, and he did nothing to being peace back to the village and these lands."

Jaken just stared at the girl not really sure what to say, but luckily for him she kept on speaking. "Many people say that perhaps he just went mad from fighting in the war, but I believe he may be possessed by some evil demon. A disguisting demon had taken over my husband!" Ami stated in panic while Jaken took her little comment as a complete insult.

"Watch your tongue girl were demons too remember."

Suddenly a bolt of shock ran through Ami's whole body, and she felt as though a small light had just flickered above her head. "You mean him too?" she asked as her wide pupils eyed Sesshomaru cracking his long fingers which she barely realized had sharp claws growing out.

"Of course he is!" Jaken spat over the girl's obvious comment. "Lord Sesshomaru is a powerful dog demon so start showing your respect."

Ami felt like such an idiotic fool. How could she not of known in the first place. Nothing about that beautiful creature screamed "normal". White hair, eyes made of gold, fair skin, strange marking on his face. Why did it suddenly strick her as surprising that he was a demon. If he was a demon then he truely was the same being form long ago. It had to be for he looked just as she remembered, and now knowing that he was a demon certianly just proved it.

Yet she grew up thinking that demons were hideous evil creatures who held the appearance as though the had just arose form hell itself. "So why does Sesshomaru look nothing like that...," she thought.

Her childish memory of him had allowed her to think that if demons really did exist in the world, than so did angels. She had always concluded that that was what he was. And when she saw him again her only concern was escaping the life of a doomed bride, not "didn't he fly last time I saw him".

That's right he did fly away when she saw him as a little girl, and even then she wanted to shout out the word "monster". Isn't that what he was in the end. Ami watched in horror as a flash of green light appeared from his claws and slashed through every one of the castle guards.

"He's a demon," she thought. "He is nothing more than a monster...I'm such a fool why didn't I see it before."

Sesshomaru looked to the dead fools that had tryed to do way with him. He did not want to return to Rin with blood stained on his claws, but it was not as though he didn't give them the chance to escape. "Foolish humans," he thought. The footsteps of more humans was soon heard, and Sesshomaru cracked his claws for another round.

"STOP!" he heard followed by the girl running past him. Ami ran straight to the guards and fell to her knees in front of them before they even noticed the demon down the road. "P-Princess Tenami is that really you?" one of the soldiers asked as they got a better look at the girl. "Where have you been the Lord has sent many men searching for you?"

"Where I have been is of no concern," Ami said while standing on her feet. She wanted no other life to be taken other than that of the demon that was possessing her Lord. If the soldiers knew that a demon was just down the path then they would all surely try to take him down and end up like all the others.

"Princess where are the other men that were sent down here?"

Ami's head began to search for a good enough answer, but it was too later for a few of the soldiers were already running down the path.

"No wait stop!" she shouted out as she ran to catch up to him. "I know Sesshomaru had really meant no harm...but he's a demon how can I trust something that resembles the very thing ruining my life," she thought.

"What on earth happened here?" the soldiers all began to wonder. Ami's eyes went into shock and...maybe a bit in dissapointment when she noticed that all that was on the ground were nothing but dead bodies...and no Sesshomaru. Ami almsost felt like laughing to herself. Of course he wouldn't stay, after the strange behavior she presented she didn't blame him one bit for leaving. He was a demon...as if he would help her...a human.

"I bet he's never even been acquainted with any other human besides me," she thought as she looked to the sky. "We'll handle things here," a soldier mentioned before setting his eyes on Ami. "The rest of you men lead Princess Ami to the castle."

Ami suddenly felt a shock of panic strike her. There was no way to run now, and there was no one to help her. She will be taken to her Lord to meet her death she just knew it. Ami felt the soldiers gather around her and before she knew it she was at the castle doors.

xxx

"Me dear Lady," a dark voice spoke in the pitch black room. Ami kept her eyes glued to the ground, and away from looking at her husband. "Did I not tell you escpaing me would be inevidable." Despite the room being so dark Ami straightened her head and looked to the dark figure staring at her. She really should of thought this through more carefully.

"So young and still so much to learn," her Lord spoke as he walked closer and closer to his prey. "Do you not have anything to say my dear Princess?" Ami shot her head up and shouted without fear the question that had been on her mind for the longest time. "Where is my Lord, what have you done with him?"

"Why whatever do you mean your Lord is right here." Crimson red light began to bleed from the man's eyes and his mouth opened to reveal long sharp fangs. Ami moved away in horror as her mouth opened in fear. "I knew it...he really was being possessed."

"Give the Lord of this castle back! I know you possessed him and I demand that you give him back!"

A dark chuckle ran throughout the whole room as bright red eyes gre closer to hers. "Foolish human that Lord of yours is already dead."

"Huh?" With her mouth hung even lower and her eyes opening even wider Ami couldn't help but fall to her knees.

"I couldn't obtain this body without getting rid of his soul now could I," the voice spoke. "Every female in this castle had been devowered, but now there is one more." Ami backed away as those sharp fangs she saw shine in the dark got closer and closer to her. "For escaping this castle I believe a punishment is in order."

The figure she saw began to shift in form and size before her very own eyes. His body began to transform within the dark hued room. His arms dissapearing into his body as well as his legs, and his spine began to grow in length as well as his red eyes forming dark green slits in the center.

"A-a s-snake!" Ami shouted as the slithering slimy creature began charging at her with all its might. There was no where to escape, and no one was around to save her. Ami shut her eyes and waited for the pain to strike her, but instead of closing her eyes to black darkness she noticed a pure glow of light beginning to shine throught the floors she layed on.

"What is the meaning of this?" the demon growled before a flash of blue light shot straight through him. When the floors began to break Ami had ever intention of running away before a certain white figure sprung from all the broken wood.

"Sesshomaru!" she shouted out. Sesshomaru stood on the surface of whatever was left of the top floor. His whole body screamed grace and beauty and not one chip of wood landed on his flawless figure.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you girl!" a voice shouted from the the fur laying on the dog demon's shoulder. "It's you," Ami said while watching the little green toad from earlier flash her a face of unhappiness. "You lied to us girl!" Jaken pointed. "You told us that there were kimonos here and not once did we see any."

"Then you must not of looked hard enough!" Ami shouted back, but in the back of her mind all she could think was, "So he came for that huh?" Not only did it solve that mystery, but also the one of what they were doing all this time.

Her thoughts were soon broken by the sounds of pain filled grunts and screams. "What's happening?" Ami asked Sesshomaru. And as if she didn't see it coming, no answer...

"Witness the power of the tenseiga!" Jaken shouted with pride despite the fact that it was his master's healing sword that was doing all the damage. "Ten...what?" Ami asked as she looked to sword in Sesshomaru's hand that shined a faint bright light.

She watched in awe on his the snake like creature began to transform back into the Lord she once knew. "H-he's transforming back!" she stated. A black miasma erupted from the Lord's mouth and began to flee the scene as soon as it could.

Yet no sooner had it escaped before a whipe of poison slashed it into pieces. "What is that!" said Ami. Jaken left the safety of his master's fur and rushed to the black little snake. He picked up the pieces of the dead body and inspected it. "Nothing more than just a weak snake demon."

"A snake demon?" Ami stated.

"Did I not just say that girl. Snake demons have the power to possess humans so long as that said human is dead. But the creature had no way to possess it's host since Lord Sesshomaru brought him back to life. Quite a a crafty creature wouldn't you say my Lord."

Ami quickly reverted her eyes to Sesshomaru. "Back to life?" she wondered. What did that mean. Was this demon before her truely a demon, or an angel in disguise. First thing was first and Ami began to take her first approach in thanking him for saving her.

Suddenly a grunt was head from the room, and Ami took note that it sounded nothing like Sesshomaru or Jaken and it couldn't of been her so...

The girl's eyes went straight to what she thought was her dead Lord, and she quickly rushed to his side. She turned him around and saw that despite his pain filled body...he was alive. "He's alive!" Ami shouted in amazement. "But how?"

"I know I heard a noise over this way!" a voice shouted from behind a screen door. A couple of soldiers came rushing through the castle with each holding a weapon in their hands.

"Sesshomaru you have to get..."

Ami looked to the empty spot she could of sworn Sesshomaru stood on, but all she saw was that he had escaped along with that toad of his. She felt a twist in her chest at the missed chance she had to thank him. "Maybe there is still hope," she mumbled before laying her Lord's head down gently and heading for the doors. "Lady Tenami where are you going?"

"I have business to take care of, and our Lord had collapsed so tend to him," she shouted back before leaving the room.

xxx

"Ok!" Rin shouted with determination. "Lord Sesshomaru while I would greatly enjoy the chance to travel with you again I have decided to stay in the village to tend to Kaede, but I also would enjoy having your presense around the village more often so that...so that we may uh...that's to say I um...never mind."

Rin slumped down on her knees in defeat. That was the third time she tried practicing what she was going to say to her Lord, and for the third time ended up in a slump.

She leaned against the fence of the nearbye horse stockade and looked to the guard of the stockade as he started scratching behind its ear and began biting on its tail. The guard also being the very thing she was practicing on only made her little role play all the more worse.

"Oh come one," Rin complained while facing her floppy eared canine friend. "If I'm going to have you pretend to be Lord Sesshomaru the least you can do is act like him. He would never do that." And by "that" she meant he would never lift his leg to scratch his floppy ears, nor chew on his behind, or relieve himself on ever wooden wheel in the village.

But the thought was pretty hilarious..well 2 out of 3 atleast. And Rin couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her powerful serious Lord with his own white floppy ears that were so different than Inuyasha's. Now those she wouldn't mind scratching.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whispered with a smile. "I wonder where he is right now, and I wonder when he will be back. I mean he did after all said it would be today...well he didn't actually said today but I hope it's today." The thought of her Lord returning only brought a smile back to her face, and Rin began picking herself up from the floor to started heading torward the outskirts of the village.

"Thanks for your help little guy," Rin waved back to the brown watch dog that didn't say a word back. "That was a great impersonation," Rin teased with a smile before she set out on the path leading out of the village in hoped of meeting her Lord.

xxx

Jaken took a long depressed sigh as the day began to hit sunset. "All that work and we still didn't obtain what you wanted Master." Sesshomaru walked a little ways ahead of him as they passed up that last few remaining huts that led to the end of the village. "Do not remind me Jaken," he stressed out.

While in some ways he knew Rin would of been satisfied with what he had done, in another way he couldn't help but feel like the whole things was a waste of time. Now he would either have to search for another village with obtainable kimonos and take a few extra days away from Rin...or he could see her before nightfall and have to suffer with watching her wear that horrid peasant atire.

Overall...he just wanted to see her, and he always got what he had the power to obtain. He had a long day and although he wasn't tired he still just wanted to rest. He wanted to be beside that young woman, he wanted to go to his so called home, he wanted to be next to Rin.

"Wait!" his sensitive ears heard from behind. "Her again?" Jaken stated as they both watched Ami running torward them. Her raged panting signaled that she had been running at a fast pace for a long while. She stopped next to Sesshomaru and bent her head down with rough pants escaping her mouth. "I'm so glad I caught up to you."

"What do you want now girl?" Jaken asked. "And how did you find us?" It took a few extra seconds for Ami to catch her breath, and once she did she automatically looked to Sesshomaru. "Lucky guess," she answered before lifting her hands to present him with a package. "This is for you."

Jaken watched as his master took the brown straw package from the girl and looked at it curiously. "What is that?" Jaken asked in the place of Sesshomaru. "It is just a small token of appreciation for helping me, we did have a deal after all didn't we."

"Well go on," Ami urged, "open it I'm sure you'll like it."

Sesshomaru untied the string holding the straw wrapper together, and he soon revealed a beautiful yet simple looking kimono to his rich golden eyes. He was very pleased with what he saw despite his emotionless stare, but Ami...

"What!" she said. "T-that's not the kimono I had in mind. I'm so sorry that's a woman's kimono I thought it held a man's!" She quickly picked up the straw wrapper as Sesshomaru didn't pay too much attention to her and instead inspected the size of the rich silk he held in his hands. A good size for Rin, he inspected.

"Please give it here, I'll quickly go get the proper one for you."

It was a simple design, yet it's simple look gave it that overall extravagent look. Simple yet beautiful...what else could describe Rin, and when Ami quickly held out her hand to take the kimono from him he turned around. "Don't bother," he said softly as he took the brown straw from her hands and wrapped Rin's new wardrobe back up in the package..

"But that's a woman's kimono," Ami complained when he turned from her. "Why do you want it?" As if it needed to be said, she of course got...no answer. "That is none of your business girl now go on home to your castle," spat Jaken.

"Oh I'm not going back," Ami said as though it was the simplest sentence in the world. "WHAT!" Jaken shouted. "I actually wondered if I could travel with you two," she asked with a smile on her face. "Absolutely not! W-what about your Lord and your home," Jaken said as he backed away from the crazy girl.

"I will go and check up on my Lord soon, but I would like to see the country side before I settle down and become a true wife," Ami said with determination in her eyes. "So that is why I ask that you..."

"If you truely want to leave," Sesshomaru suddenly interupted. "Then leave, but find your own path and don't follow ours." Jaken nodded his head sternly in agreement, but Ami only looked to the white haired demon in disbelief. She was almost certain he would be ok in taking her with him. He saved her, and she thanked him properly by giving him what he wanted. "Why?" she thought.

"But..I," she didn't know what to say, and when Sesshomaru started walking away she rushed torward him. She didn't want him to leave, and she didn't know why she felt the urge to follow him. It was like a magnetic pull he had over her by just looking into those sun kissed orbs embedded in his eyes.

"Where are you going?" she shouted out.

"Home," he answered quietly. Home to Rin.

She watched as the demon before her began walking into the darkness of the forest along with his little green servant friend who waved back a, "Go home girl." After a few moments the feeling in Ami's legs had returned and she quickly ran inside the forest but found no one in sight.

It was as if the white haired angel from before had been nothing more than a dream.

xxx

Sesshomaru flew high in the sky noticing the sun beginning to set over the horizon. Despit the long day he went through, Sesshomaru would no longer consider everything that happened a waste of time.

Overal he had got what he wanted, and now there was only one person on his mind at the moment.

A sweet smiling brown eyed woman that was waiting for him back at the village.

**AN: I didn't want for the meeting of Sess and Amu to last long so I squeezed it into just one chapter as you can see.**

**That's it for this chapter now on to the main story and that is Sess/Rin! If many of you wonder exactly what Ami's feeling are torward Sesshomaru well you'll just have to read more of my stories to see what happens to that young 14 year old and how her paths cross not only Sesshomaru's but also Rin's one day!**

**Stay alert for the next chapter where Rin will have to explain everything to Sesshomaru and how she will react to the kimono. Hope you all enjoy and please leave a comment if you can I would really appreciate it :)**


	5. Take a Chance

**AN:Sorry for taking all week to get this one up. It turned out much longer than I would of thought and I spent alot of time thinking about how to write it. I finally got it finished though and I hope you enjoy sp please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters**

He was starting to get highly annoyed, it was the third time already he found his hand reaching out torward his neck line. There was nothing there; he was more than aware of that obvious fact. It's what used to be there yet no longer is that annoyed him.

That little necklace Rin had given him years ago before he went off to war. It was a small gift, but a gift from her no less. She was still young back when she gave it to him, and to this day he could still rememerber the tender moment they shared.

If Inuyasa told anybody about that small display of affection he gave Rin that day he will have that half breed's rear end kicked across the continent.

It wasn't so much that he forgot about that simple little piece of silk that gave him comfort during the war. It was just that with everything happening in the past few days he really didn't have time to notice it was really gone. That annoying girl from before could be clinging on to his fur by now and the first thing on the Dog Lord's mind would still be, "Rin's no longer a child, Rin's grown into a woman."

Ever since his gift was destroyed he felt the need to...dare he say it...apologize.

"Absurd," he thought to himself. He...hasn't apologized to anyone in such a long time. In fact he can't even remember the last time he did apologize or if he ever had in his whole life. He was Lord, he was master, he was the all high and mighty ruler. If anyone was to say an apology it should be everyone else around him even is he was to blame for something.

Yet he didn't see Rin as just "everyone else". If he had he would not of went through so much trouble just to obtain new wardrobe for her, he wouldn't of even cared if she wore something decent or not. In fact he wouldn't of even gave her a second glance. She made that gift for him in place of her not having the money to get him something.

Normally someone would just use that as an excuss for not getting someone something, but she went to the next option and made him the gift...and he ruined it. Well technically it wasn't him, but if he was only more careful then that soft braided silk would still be around his neck.

An apology had to be made, she apologized over and over again for the wardrobe he bought her getting burned in a fire. Yet that wasn't her fault so she had no need to be sorry over it. If she could say it then why couldn't he? She deserved to hear it.

"Hmm," he wondered as he eyed the brown straw wrapper containing Rin's new wardrobe. This could be used in the place of an apology couldn't it? Perhaps if he gave it to her he will not feel the need to apologize over the necklace anymore. Would that work?

Of course now that he thought about all the times Rin did deserve an apology being made from him...

The night he left her in the village without telling her what was to come...he didn't apologize for that.

The many times she was put in danger by simply being around him...well that was her choice to be around him, but still he felt the guilt for allowing her to follow. No apology ever made for that.

Oh and let's not forget the memory that will always haunt his pride. The moment Rin's lost her life in hell all because of his carelessness...he actually blamed himself for her death. He never considered himself blamed for anything, but who else was there to blame that day. He couldn't even apologize to her then.

"And yet she still smiles," he thought. She still smiled at him and gave him all the trust and devotion she had always given him. Did she not realize he was to blame for her second death, or did she just ignore it for the fact that he had saved her life many times before. Although, knowing Rin she probably just didn't know what had really occured, and maybe it was better to leave the past in the past.

He was going to do it though. He was going to apologize not for just the necklace, but for everything Rin deserved an apology for. He will just have to swallow his pride for a few seconds and simply whisper the words "I apol...," he tried saying.

" I'm sor...," he then tried whispering quietly to himself. The rustle of clothing and wind made it hard for Jaken to catch on to what Sesshomaru was trying to say. Yet that didn't mean the demon lord didn't know what he was doing...or rather couldn't do.

Could he even say those words... He had never spoke them for as long as he could remember. What was so hard it was either one or two words depending on how he wanted to say it.

Yet his pride could already hear his mother's teasing, hear his enemies's laughing, and see his father's slight smirk from beyond the grave that the great and powerful Lord of the West was going to apologize to someone.

A human, no, a human woman for that matter. He will do it though, even if he had to crack a few skulls to get his temper out of the way before he could say it.

HE WILL APOLOGIZE TO RIN!

Jaken watched in fear as his lord seemed so much more stressed than usual. It was as if a battle was going on inside his master's head, and apart of him could not help the few sweat drops that leaked from his green colored noggin.

"I'm scared," he thought.

xxx

The sun was beginning to drop already, but not enough for the blue sky to start dissapearing just yet. The wind blew a warm breeze through Rin's dark brown tresses as she looked to the field with eyes full of hope. Any moment Sesshomaru could be walking up to her, or maybe he just won't retun today.

"I can't rush him," she thought with a sad smile. She sat against one of the many rows of trees that grew at the forest's edge. She looked beyond to the field to spot tons of little flower buds coming into bloom.

"I wonder what kind of flowers will bloom?" she thought to herself as her hands ran over the little green buds with gently care. Even though spring had just passed there were still many plants coming into bloom, and soon the green field will be filled with whatever color the flowers ended up being.

"Guess I'll have to be patient," she thought when suddenly her hand accidentaly ran to rough over one of the small buds in which caused it to pop off from the root. "Woops sorry...," she said before she felt like something just clicked in her head over what she just did. "I just said sorry to a plant."

Kagome with a strong priestess, Sango was a strong demon slayer.

"I'm just the girl that apologizes to plants,"she sighed with her eyes lining out. "I'm not really good at anything else."

Her cooking was good, but Kaede's was far better. Her knowledge of medicines and herbs was also good, but both Kagome and Kaede knew more than she did when it came to that. And she may of been a decent fighter now and then, but those children of Sango's were no doubt going to be alot more skilled than her in a few years.

"I don't really exceed at anything, and now I'll never know what kind of flower that was going to become either."

Rin leaned back against the tree finding peace with the quiet atmosphere despite also feeling slightly down. Perhaps it was all the quiet. She had never been one to consider so much silence as peaceful, and to make up for the lack of sound her throat began to hum a very familiar tune.

A very familiar tune holding a certain dog demon's name. _Late Late Lord Sesshomaru is late _**(AN: sung from Rin herself in the final act ep 14)**

It wasn't exactly a song she knew he would enjoy hearing, but it just fit perfectly considering the sky was starting to turn orange and still no sign of her silent demon.

"Should I just tell him right out," she pondered to herself. "Or should I bring it up slowely?" She wasn't sure how to phrase the way she would let out the news, and it was starting to get to her. "Honestly now Rin," she said to herself in a very Jaken like manner, "you know Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't care about petty things like that."

"And what petty things might that be," Rin heard from behind. She jumped at the sudden rough voice and turned to meet the large yellow eyes of Jaken. "Master Jaken I didn't hear you come this way," she studdered in a nervous laugh, but the moment Sesshomaru walked past the forest clearing her heart began to race.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she smiled while rushing to his side. "You've returned," she said happily. Sesshomaru looked back to her and took in her whole sight. She still wore that horrid atire, but that will soon change. "Jaken," he said to the imp at his side. "Leave us."

Jaken looked a bit surprised that he was being kicked out, but he still began walking away from the pair. "But my Lord," he mentioned over his shoulder, and he was only met with Sesshomaru's warning glare. Fear ran throughout the imp's whole frame, and soon only Sesshomaru and Rin were left standing in the field alone.

Rin wondered if perhaps it was best to just come out and explain to her Lord the whole idea, she even convinced herself that perhaps he wouldn't find it no big deal. He could get along with having to visit a human village every once in a while right? She would of actually prefered every day visits, but she knew that was asking for too much.

"Um...Lord Sesshomaru," she began as she started walking back to her previous spot near the rows of trees. He walked next to her which indicated that he wanted for her to go on. Her gift settled in his long sleeve, and now he only needed to hear what she had to say before he unvealed it to her.

"I-I have something I have to tell you," Rin began as her fingers began making little pattern on her kimono sleeve. "It shouldn't take too long...so all I ask is that you please allow me to finish before you voice you opinion." So far so good, she almost wanted to give herself a pat on the back for having her first sentence turn out so well.

"Go on," she heard him replie. Ok here she goes.

"So Lady Kaede told me somthing very interesting today." His said nothing, which meant he wanted her to continue. "S-she mentioned that since I am already at the age of an adult that I am able to make my own decisions. I am even able to decide where I woulld like to be, the village or back to traveling with you...I-I mean if that wouldn't of been too much trouble."

Sesshomaru wasn't really surprised since he had a feeling she was going to bring this subject up sooner or later. Not even he knew what answer was to come, but ever since he left her in the village he had always been curious to find out. And he will admit...if she did decide to return with him...then having her back will keep away the constant quiet.

"What have you decided?" he asked in a certain way as not to sound like rushing her. "Well...," Rin mumbled for it was getting to the hard part. She saw her Lord take a seat on the grass and she in turn did the same and took a seat right beside him with her knees tucked off to the side.

"You see...Lady Kaede has become greatly ill recently. No one knows what's wrong with her, and it's hard to tell if she is going to make it through." He didn't say anything so she continued on. "She is vey sick my Lord...I-I can't leave."

She inhaled a bit of breath ready to exhale the news she hoped didn't upset him. "I can't leave her just yet. I-I have decided to stay in the village to see to her health."

Sesshomaru's head, as if not of his own will, suddenly looked away from her. It was not as if he knew what her answer was going to be, yet why did he feel as though things were not going his way so far. She was silent for a while, and he took that as a sign that she was expecting him to say something.

"Would you of stayed in the village otherwise?" he asked. He wasn't sure how he felt about the whole situation, and having such unsure feeelings caused for him to look away from her. One thing was for certain though, it was obvious Rin was not leaving with him. Yet another quiet filled night, but he prefered the quiet...didn't he?

Rin saw that he looked away when he asked her the question if she would of stayed otherwise. She was thinking of returning with him, but if Kaede had never of gotten sick would she have truely of left with him so suddenly. She grew up in the village, the memories could never make her forget her travels with her Lord but her village life had become just as important.

"I-I would of liked to of traveled with you again," she said quietly as the orange sun began to darken the whole forest behind them and leave a bright red glow to appear over the field. "Would you?" he asked while his eyes began to hide within the shelter of his bangs.

To of liked and to actually do were two different things, and she knew what he was asking. If Kaede had not of gotten sick would she of left with him.

"I never had that much time to think about it," she answered in all honesty.

She had been leaning to the side of going back with him, but that didn't meant that was what she would of ended up doing. The moment she was told the news Kaede collapsed soon after, she really didn't have time to think it over carefully.

She missed him more than anything when he left to war, and when he returned she couldn't remember being so happy. When she thought he died she felt like dying herself, and he meant so much to her it even surprised her at times.

For a good while it was silent between them, and Rin didn't think she was going to feel so much tension in the air. Maybe he did care alot about her decision, maybe whether or not she went with him really did affect him. She only hoped he wasn't mad, and figured it was best to continue talking out the rest of her plan.

"Your staying," he suddenly stated rather than asked. Rin noticed that all she could see was his white bangs covering up his golden pupils, and just couldn't take the hurt of him not wanting to look at her. She slowely nodded her head with an added, "Mmm hmm," as she too tried to look away from him.

His head turned even farther away at her replie, and he just couldn't understand what was making his whole spirit feel...rejected. It wasn't the first time he had felt such a feeling like that before. When tetsusaiga rejected him that was a scratch against the surface of his pride. Yet this rejection took a direct blow to that beating organ in his chest that kept him alive.

He had never had to deal with such a feeling before, and the fact of that said "beating organ" began thumping rapidly because of those said feelings made his stubborn self start to slip through.

He had a hard time denying the fact that Rin not wanting to return to him was a bit...of a surprise. He always had the assumtion in the back of his mind that she would return to him considering the amount of affection she bestowed upon him when she was young, and when that priestess returned to Inuyasha it only increased his foolish thoughts.

No, it shouldn't matter this much to him. If she wanted to stay that was all her decision, and never once did he force her to go anywhere. Well the village was best for her at the time so that didn't count, but the point was made.

He should leave the scene as of right now as to not make things harder for the both of them. It was obvious where she wanted to be so why should he stay any longer.

"There would be no point," he thought. Rin felt his body begin to shift, and the sudden fear that he would just leave on her sparked through her mind.

"Don't go!" she said in a voice louder that she intended. She saw him stop his actions, but she still could not get a clear vision of his eyes. If she could just take a peek at those golden orbs than all his feellings may be displayed for her.

"I-I havn't finished explaining yet," she said softly while trying to get his eyes back on her. "Go on," he replied quietly.

"Well I...even though I'm staying in the village that..," she felt as if a giant bug had just latched inside her throat. "That doesn't mean that we can no longer see each other does it? You..you will be back won't you?"

For the first time in a long while she saw him look to her. His head slowely began moving her direction as if she was a sweet treat to a fly. She was glad he finally looked to her, but his facial expression was a bit difficult to read. It seemed like he was either very confused or a bit curious as to what she just said.

"Explain," was all he said and it was all she needed to hear. "I was just suggesting that if I am unable to travel with you, then...then perhaps we can result to the next option."

"Next option?" he repeated.

"I was just thinking that perhaps you could...well you..."

He didn't rush her, but for some reason him simply staring at her worked up her nerves to rush out the remainder of her sentence.

"That you could visit me more often in the village." It may of come out a bit too fast, but she figured he heard either way. She saw him blink at her with wide eyes, well they were wide for him. She could tell by his blink that he was shocked or confused or perhaps just both, and the thought of him being either of those caused her mouth to go off rambling.

"I mean just becasue I'm staying doesn't mean that you have to leave right. I mean I don't want you too leave, and I'm sure it's all your choice I'm just saying I would really like to see you as much as I can. And perhaps you will come to like the village as I have, but if you don't I completely understand. Then again it would be a nice way for you to see the human culture and get to see each other don't you think, unless you really don't want that which I will learn to accept after all it was all just an idea and I'm rambling on again aren't I. I'm so sorry..."

Rin took in an inhale of breath from her long explanation which she was more than sure came out so fast she may of lost him somewhere is her forest of sentences. She brought he head down wishing there was large rock she may of been able to crawl under and just stay for the remainder of the day.

"I have already seen the human culture," he said which brought her head up. Now what exactly was she suppose to say to that. "Good for you", oh yeah he would really want to stay after hearing her sarcasim.

"Oh, I didn't know."

There was yet agian another silence between them and all that was missing was the sharp blade to cut through the tension that started again.

"Is that truely what you want?" he asked while she began drawing circles in the dirt. She faced him quickly and nodded her head. "Yes, I would like that very much. To stay and watch over Kaede, but...I still would like to see you."

"Hmm," he started out. It had been a long while since she heard that sound come from him, but if she remembered correctly it never meant anything good. "I have never wished to be so close to human's or their whereabouts." His words were not harsh, they were truthfull.

"I have never felt the desire to get along with them," he ended. His eyes began to drag back to whatever was more interesting aside from Rin.

Rin's eyes felt the dissapointment her heart was beginning to feel. It was not the satatement about her kind that brought the ache to her heart, she had always known that he never took a liking to humans all thanks to Jaken's midnight blabbering. It was just that he made it sound like he had no wish to even try seeing things her way.

So what was he trying to say, and how was she suppose to replie to his comment. Did this mean that when he leaves he is never going to return? He wont even try visiting her more often?

"Oh...," she said. "Well that's ok we can just visit in the forest like this," she tried her best to put up her bright smile, but her eyebrows leaned upwards revealing the hurt she was trying so desperately to hide.

"Yet that is not what you wish" he said.

"I wish to see you my Lord," she said with a red tint appearing on her cheeks.

"In the village," he said though made it sound more like he added on. Rin looked to him with her mouth open, but found no words slipping out. She was left speechless, which was rare for her.

"You wish for me to visit you more often in the village," he stated as if reminding her what she had spoken earlier. His eyes still staring out to the interesting nothing beyond the field.

"Well..I...um yes I suppose I did say that," she studdered. Now she was the one leaving the rest of the conversation open, but unlike him she was left feeling utterly embarressed for studdering in front on him.

"I have no desire to get to know humans," he said with a voice more quieter than the one she was used to hearing.

"Y-you cannot at the very least try...," she said in a voice just as quiet as his. She almost felt like covering up her mouth for thinking he may of thought her acting smart around him. She be no means meant him any disrespect, but what she spoke what truely how she felt. Could he not just simply try.

Sesshomaru felt more of his stubborn pride seep through his quiet and composed frame. His sudden dissapointment was not something he exceeded in handling considering he never had a conversation that did not go hiw way before. He did not like the...no...he despised the human culture, and he wanted nothing to do with it.

Those thoughts did not apply to Rin however, and he only wished she just forget the old priestess. Couldn't he just kill the old woman than bring her back with the tenseiga. No that wouldn't work for he wasn't sure if bringhing her back to life will keep her disease free again, oh and yeah Rin probably wouldn't approve of that idea either.

Things were not going as he planned, and it only brought out the bad side of him. He knew how stubborn he was starting to become about the conversation, but just as in his stubborn adolecent years he didn't care at the moment.

"I have already said I have no wish to be close to the humans," he said with his quiet voice becoming more demanding.

Rin herself was not too pleased on how the whole talk was going. This was not how she planned for it to go. She had no idea that her Lord could even be so...how would she put it...difficult. He was not agreeing with what she was saying even though she believes for it to be a good explaination as to why she must stay in the village.

It wasn't her fault Kaede became ill, and the guilt she would have for ever leaving the woman that took care of her all these years at a time like this, Rin knew she wouldn't be able to bare it.

She had never known her Lord to act this way. Was it because she was staying or because she was never able to see his bad side through her child like eyes before?

She wasn't sure, but one thing was for certain. The new light that had been shined on him showed some dark sides. She was older now, and she had to realize that as perfect as he may of seemed he wasn't. And the proof was flowing off of him right now. He was being stubborn.

If it had been at any other time about any other conversation not including her his boyish pout he was obviously trying ot hide may of seemed cute. But nothing was cute about this situation.

"Can't you give them a chance my Lord?" Her question once again got his eyes to finally look to hers again, and again she was finding it difficult to read them. He still didn't look happy that much was obvious.

"My Lord I know you may not like humans, but I'm human and I know my kind isn't all unworthy of your attention." Rin no longer had any control of her voice from beyond that point. Spending so much time with Kagome and Sango did give her a sense to stand up for what she believed in. Yet she wasn't sure why now that sense of vocal power was deciding to explode.

Perhaps growing up did change her some as well, and Sesshomaru is about to be given a glimps to the small dark spot in the bright light that shined around Rin showing she could be just as stubborn as he was sometimes.

"You think the only people who are people in this world are the ones who look, act, and think like you. And that's not the right way to look at things!"

Suddenly it seemed that the little power she felt suddenly dissapeared the moment he looked to her with a glare she could not describe. It was not as harsh as the looks he gave Jaken, for there was something more in his gaze other than anger that made it seem not so evil. She almost picked up the scense of hurt in his eyes, but that could not be..right?

Either way she covered her mouth at her out of place sentence. She spoke to him in a way she never remembered doing before. His stubborness only brought out her own and it caused her to yell at him.

Well she didn't really yell at him, she merely spoke to him in a serious tone but her voice was never raised. Neither one of them yelled at the other, but then again neither one said what the other wanted to hear. So if she couldn't call it a fight, did that make it become an argument.

"Please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered in a hush voice. Rin moved from her position on the ground to her knees under her and her head down bowing to him. She knew it may of been silly to bow to him since in all actuality he was not really her lord anymore.

Yet after what she just said she felt that just saying sorry would not make him see that she really was. "I had no right to speak the way I did." Rin brought her head up when he gave no replie, but it was not as if she was really expecting one.

She still saw what she just figured look like hurt in his eyes, or a different kind of anger she wasn't sure. The slight pout on his face was rather adorable as well, but with every other facial expression it just whiped off the cuteness.

"I do not think like people do," he finally said which brought the rest of her body up to face him. "I am a demon, and that will never change."

"Yes..." She knew what he was saying. She knew that demons think and act differently than humans do, but...

"I've been told that demons are no different than monsters," she said while gently running her hands over the flower buds again much to his notice.

"You are no monster my Lord," she said with comforting eyes in replacement of a smile.

She saw that whatever negative twinkle in his eyes calm some, but that did not mean they were sitting any closer together.

Nothing was going as neither one had planned.

"It's getting late," she mentioned as the sky became darker and the orange tint only shone just over the horizon. "I should probably be getting back."

She felt completely dissapointed for what was accomplished by their talk. She hoped to talk things out slowely and end it with him saying he will be there for her in the morning. Yet here she was leaving, wondering if she was even going to see him ever again.

"I have to try just one last time," she thought as she found herself frowning from accidentally picking out yet another flower bud.

Sesshomaru sat as still as he could as he saw Rin shift her position on the ground. He also saw her pause in her movement to twirl around a forgotten bud she held in her hands. Her eyes held the tint of sadness and to this day he could still not pinpoint the reason why she had to bring out such emotions over silly things like flowers.

But then, she would not be Rin if she didn't see everything so precious and beautiful.

Everything was left standing in the air. Should he leave or not? Was she angry with him or not? Was she still staying in the village? Did she not care if he was even there by tomorrow?

Was he angry with her? She had never spoken to him in such a voice, but he was more shocked than he was angry. Her words only left him wondering, yet not as much as her next few words were about to.

"These dozens of little buds sure are funny little things. I wonder what flowers they will all become," Rin said softly as she held the little flower bud in her delicate hands.

"Funny thing is...if you cut the bud to soon..." she said before turning her head to meet him.

"Then you'll never know what flower blooms," she said with her lips forming into an awaited smile she had longed to give him.

Rin turned her head after her warm smile was given to him and began walking back to the village to leave the demon lord to ponder on what she had just said.

_If you cut the bud too soon, then you'll never know what flower blooms_

Once Rin was out of sight he looked down to the ridiculous little buds growing by his feet. He picked one himself and examined it as a researcher would a unique specimen. It was just a tiny little plant nothing more. He had his sharp claw pierce it to reveal a yellow substance clingint to it.

Well there you have it, it would of been a yellow flower. There was no need to be patient when it was obvious what color it was right before him.

_You'll never know WHAT flower blooms_

Well it was obviously a yellow flower, as if he studied the names and types of flowers. Did a name really matter, it could be any flower. He then noticed a bit of red within the yellow moss like substance.

Red...so now what did that mean? Was it red or yellow now? It could be a mixure of both or could it be orange. Were there even such things as orange flowers?

The demon lord flung the bud away in anger as he then proceeded to pick another one. Green...what kind of a flower color was that he thought furiously as he inspected the green tiny petals coming from the ripped open bud.

"Ridiculous," he whispered as he looked to the tiny green dots in his pale deadly hand. He already knew the thing would become a flower...well not the one in his hand, but the dozens of other popping from the ground.

How was he suppose to know what color they were suppose to be? How was he suppose to know what kind of flowers they were suppose to be?

He was he suppose to know how things would turn out if he did decide to...He finally understood.

Sesshomaru looked in the direction Rin left in. The one person he actually considered worth living besides himself. He tossed the bud away and retained himself from picking anymore.

What did he know about the future. It was obvious by the recent conversation he did not know how things would turn out. Getting closer to humans was not something he wanted, even if he never made contact with them their foul stench along with the sight of the village would haunt all his senses.

The thought of any of his enemies seeing him aquainting himself with any of those weak creatures set his pride into caution. He would have to be careful, and most of all he would have to keep a low profile while there.

Yet he will be able to see Rin, and see her smile...smile at him. Was he willing to give that up over his feelings torwards humanity.

Suddenly he felt something rough rub against his arm, and he lifted his sleeve to reveal the gift he had long fogotten to leave Rin. It was still wrapped up and ready to be worn by someone. He almost forgot the reason why he came her in the first place.

He eyed never left the direction Rin left in and soon he too was on his feet.

xxx

"I guess I can never truely be mad at him," Rin said with a sigh as she walked back to her hut. The sun was already down and the dark night sky came into view. "Perhaps I was acking for too much," she thought while whiping away the last of the tears she spilled after leaving him.

It would of been like putting a duck in the desert. It just wasn't comftorable for the duck, so why would asking for her Lord to get so close to a human village be no different.

"I only wanted to see him he didn't have to be so close here. Heck maybe I should of instead just asked him to take me with him of a few trips that would of made things easier," she thought. Yet she knew she was lying to herself. It was just as she had said, she wanted him to get closer to the human village. To become more comftorable with humans.

And having him take me her with him on trips wouldn't allow them to get any closer with the possability of enemies attacking him, and that would take away the whole reason why she wanted him in the villlage in the first place.

She didn't know why, maybe she wanted him to feel the same feelings she did. He showed her the world of demons, and she found that it was not scary nor was it terrible. It had it's good and bad sides along with a certain beauty no human culture could ever accomplish to have. She almost smiled for she felt as if she just described her Lord Sesshomaru.

She wanted him to see her kind as not all bad. If she could show him what he showed her than she knew for certain she would feel accomplished. She by no means ever wanted to change him. Not when he was almost perfect the way he was, but she also knew that showing him the works of the village will also bring them closer together.

That is what she wanted the most. To be closer to him, to see new things about him she had never gotten the chance to see when she was little. She was able to see today thay he was stubborn. Not the thing she wished to see, but a very imprtant personality trait none the less.

However they didn't fight, no one's head ended up in the ground and no ones cheek ended up getting slapped. It was just dissapointment clingin to the air around them.

"Maybe if I had only explained it better to him. Maybe if I had only said what I was truely feeling."

She wanted to go back with him. Yet at the time she was so confused. It wasn't until she began walking away she felt an empty hole dig its way inside her heart. An empty feeling even larger than she would of felt if she left the village. A feeling that caused her to spill tears from her brown eyes, and tiny sobe escaping her mouth.

"I should of mentioned that to him as well. I should of said now was not yet the right time. I should of said more to him...I...," she beagn mumbling as fresh new tears began forming at the ends of her eyes."I should of said all that instead of leaving...then...then maybe he would be here with me right now."

The tears glided over her red cheeks just as she reached her hut with her head hung low.

"Stupid," she whispered. "I'm so stupid."

"Don't say such silly things."

Rin's head immediately shot up at the voice, and despite the night sky her eyes met the rich ember color of the sunset once again.

The sunset embedded with the golden eyes of the one she had wanted to see, and she gazed at him with wide eyes as he sat comftorably atop the roof of her hut.

"Lord Sesshomaru..."

**AN: That little quote I gave Rin was something I thought of and I happily used it in one of my art projects for watercolor class I even named my piece the title of this chapter. I actually thought of putting it in the story right after. **

**Now of course I wouldn't end the story like this so don't worry there will definintly be another chapter. Hopefully the last one to finish up this story and I should have it updated before monday I hope. **

**I just had to add a bit of drama when it came to the conversation they had, but things cool down alot in the next chapter and Im still debating what kind of sweet moment I should add in there. **

**Anyway stay alert to find out the kind of kimono Sessh bought for Rin. How things between them will settle down. How or if he will ever apoogize like he wanted to. And finally to see what is decided in the end and how it all turns out. Stay alert!**

**Thanks for reading and any comment given would be very much appreciated! **


	6. Apologizes Made Decision Settled

**AN: Ok so one of the comments I noticed I got a few times was the change of character I gave Rin in the previous chapter.**

**Please known that I purposly made her that way in that chapter, and I should of informed yall of that I just didn't think it would of been a big deal. The way I saw it was that since I had her live in a human village for so long and also beacuse Sesshomaru had been gone for a while I had to have a little change undergo in her. I couldn't have her be exactly the same because she is no longer a child, but I didn't want to change her completely.**

**That is just how I saw it, and I thought it best that way.**

**Now this chapter is important for it has Rin open her eyes to the mistake she has made, but I am probably saying too much so read and I hope you enjoy. R&R**

**Discaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

"Lord Sesshomaru...," Rin whispered as she looked above to see her demon in white sitting on top of the roof facing the moon's direction which was left to where she was standing.

He sat on the highest peak which was nothing more than a long piece of wood holding the roof together. All the while leaning his left arm over his bent knee as to keep himself steady on the angle of the boards.

It was an interesting sight considering she never pictured him to do something as sit on a roof, but in a way he looked very cozy.

"My Lord I...uh I," she didn't know what to say. What was he doing here? Though she was more than happy to see him so she didn't dare ask that. She saw his golden eyes glow in the night, and it was as if the bright sun still shined through those pupils the way they glowed along with the white hue that seemed to shine from the rest of his body.

"Like an angel," she thought to herself. His hair glistened thanks to the moonlight, and a blue tint formed on a few streaks of the silver silk tresses cascading down his back like a liquid waterfall.

Her feet began to move in the direction of the side of the hut, and sun kissed eyes followed her every movement. Rin put her foot on the pile of wood to lift herself high enough to allow her hand to reach the roof's edge. She used the roof as leverage to try and pull herself to climb up and sit with him.

With a good jump and a few piles of wood tumbling to the ground she made it on top. It wasn't easy getting to him no thanks to the angle the roof was, and with every slow movement she made she felt she would slip and tumble to the ground. He wasn't that far away much to her relief, and soon she was yet again seated next to him on his right side although this time he was not looking away.

He looked at her with the soft warm eyes and the emotionless face that always left a smile on her own face. There was no tension in the air, just the cool night breeze blowing thorugh their bodies. It was nice to be next to him looking at the night sky, but she knew there was still so much left to be said. Even if it didn't seem like it there was still some thick air that needed to be cleared.

She looked to him and could see that he had his eyes set on the stars, and his eyes held such a serious look she knew he must of had something on his mind.

"Or what if he's still mad about what I said earlier," she thought. After she left the field the hurtful words she told him stung deep into her heart. It was one of the reasons why tears had formed in her eyes in the first place.

After everything he had done for her, she turns around and slaps him in the face with words forming from her own childish anger. To tell him thinking the way he thought was wrong. What was the right way of thinking? Who was she to tell him that in the first place? What if she was the one thinking wrong?

"I'm sorry," she mumbled which brought him to look at her. "I'm so sorry...Lord Sesshomaru. What I told you before...anything that I said that got you angry I am very sorry." She held her head down forcing the tears back into her eyes. She did not want to cry in from of him. She wanted to be strong so that he may see how serious she was and how bad she really felt.

"It was wrong for me to say what I did," she picked up her head to face him with her eyes holding all the truth he needed to see. "From the bottom of my heart I am truely sorry."

She saw that his facial expression didn't change, but the look his eyes held was not one filled with anger.

"It was no lie," he told her as he watched her eyes widen just a tad from his response.

He could not deny the fact that he did see himself superior to everyone, and he saw everyone else as unworthy of his attention. What Rin spoke was the truth, and it was his aristocratic attitude that never allowed him to see anyone as his equal. It wasn't until she spoke of him thinking wrong he began to feel his temper rise. Yet it was Rin so he didn't slice her head off.

"You've just given me so much," she whispered as she felt one lonely tear fall from her cheek at the thought of everything he had done for her in the past. The cloths, the protection, and how at times it seeemd that he put her needs before his own."Forgive me for crying I just..."

A satin silk cloth ran soothingly over her cheek as she noticed he held his right bare hand out to her and used his sleeve to whipe away the liquid trail that ran down her pink tinted cheek. He did not move one bit nor did his icy face chnge. He only lifted his arm to clean her face. It was such a sweet gesture though, one only moments ago she wasn't sure she may of ever felt again.

He was here though, even is she did have the desire to go back to that field and settle things with him it did not matter anymore for he was the one that came to her.

"There is no undoing what was said," he told her as one damp little spot began to form on his white sleeve. He noticed what he said brought no twinkle to her eye or smile to her face. "I am not angry," he mentioned as he looked back up to the night sky preparing to release her.

A delicate hand carefully covered a pale clawed one. Rin held his hand to her cheek a little longer than she intended to, but the comfort of his hand left her body feeling warm. She did not feel him tense or twitch, nor did he bring the affection any further than simply touching her cheek.

"With you," she whispered. She saw him look to her and she took that as a sign for her to explain further.

"When I left the field...I had alot of time to think certain things over. Before our...convseration earlier...I wasn't sure how you would handle everything so I wasn't sure what to think about and what not to."

She brought his right hand from her cheek down to grasp his hand between both of hers in her lap. She still looked to him with a serious stare, and he resisted the urge to look down to the way their fingers laced together. Did she even know what she was doing? Her head seemed set on her voice rather than her actions.

"After what was said between us I had a better idea on what to set my mind on. You asked me if I would of stayed in the village if Kaede didn't fall ill, and I replied that I didn't have too much time to think about it." He felt her hands gently squeeze his. He was more than positive now she had no idea she had his hand in hers.

"Well I now have had time to focus part of my mind on that and only that. I found that even though I could not deny the saddness I would feel for leaving the village...when I left you earlier today...I felt...the feeling was...the thought of you being angry with me and simply leaving and not coming back...and never seeing you again my Lord hurt more than anything else."

He noticed that as she spoke her cheeks began to turn red despite the dark sky. He felt her hands still squeezing his gently and he was even sure the pads of her thumbs were rubbing circles around the top of his hand. He would of brought up the subject if it hadn't of been for the curiosity he felt over what she was saying.

"I would of returned with you," she said as her brown eyes locked with his. "If you do not believe me or if it no longer matters then I understand, but that is truely how I feel." Rin's eyes didn't leave his for a moment, and a after a quick intake of breath she continued.

"But I cannot leave with you yet my Lord for Kaede still needs me. I would feel so guilty leaving her right now and I only hope you understand."

"Hmm," was all he replied yet Rin was very sure that kind of "hmm" sounded more along the lines of agreement. She could of even sworn that he nodded his head only a tiny bit. It still wasn't the way he would of had it, yet if she was going to start compromising with him, than he in turn should do the same.

Even he had a little time to think things through after she left, and in some ways he concluded that leaving her in the village was mostly for the best. The trouble he was having with the North, and the amount of places he needed to patrol could be too dangerous to have her along. She would be here, and the only thing his pride would have to suffer through would be that it is a human village he would be getting close to.

For a few seconds things were again silent, but it wasn't a bad silence for Rin could feel like the thick air from before was beginning to clear.

"Is this a human gesture?" he spoke. Rin let out a confused "hmm?" not really sure what he meant by his words. "You hand," he mentioned which caused her to look down upon his hand she still cradled and somewhat entwined within hers.

Starting from the tip of her chin to the top of her head her whole face began to shoot out a bright color of red. She quickly released his hand embarressed since she didn't even know she had his hand in the first place. "Sorry sorry sorry!" she paniced thinking he was probably irritated the whole time about it.

Sesshomaru stretched his hand and looked to it for a moment before placing it down. "A human gesture?" he asked again considering she didn't answer the first time.

With crimson red cheeks she answered, "I-I didn't realize what I was doing, b-but yes lots of humans do hold hands with each other. It's a common thing that mostly couples do when they're..."

Her face suddenly burst as if steam was rising from her ears at the thought of she holding her lord's hand, too bad she didn't even notice it.

"Tell me," he started off ready to change the subject and get some other answers that he wanted. "What did you hope to gain by connecting humans with me?"

Rin's red face quickly faded when he asked what he asked. It was a surprise to her that he would even start off the next part of their conversation, and of course he had every right to get his answer.

"Well...you see I guess I just wanted to show you what the human world was like. You showed me a world and what it is like to be amongst demons...and I suppose I just wanted to do the same for you." She fumbled with her fingers and looked down to them the whole tims she spoke. She debated on whether or not she should add the part on how she hoped it would bring them closer, but in the end decided against it.

"And if I have no desire to know the human world?" he asked.

Rin's eyes widened a bit at his response. So many words swam through her mind, but she could not gather the right ones to form the sentence she wanted. She wasn't even sure what sentence was the right one to say. She remained silent knowing that if she didn't know what to say then it was best not to even speak.

"Do you believe any human would desire to know demons?"

Rin thought about his question for a minute. Even in this village where a half demon lived along with a visiting fox demon and cat demon the villagers still had their fear of demons. There were still stories of "Monsterous beasts" and "Horrid devils walking the lands". Children still ran in fear at the shout of a demon, and men still readied their sprears and weapons ready to fight it off.

She shook her head gently all the while still looking down. He wasn't yelling at her, his voice was as smooth and deep as it always was. He wasn't being stern or talking down to her as though she were still a child. He was speaking to her as as adult would and in a way that would make her understand what he was trying to say.

"I am a demon Rin, one that had lived and thought a certain way for centeries. As a demon I should and therefore have no desire or wish to get to know humans. I am not fond of them and you know as well as I that they will not want a demon in their presence to begin with, and there is no use causeing a uselss riot. A demon is what I am, and what I will always be."

It was alot to take in considering he was not one for too many words, but Rin managed to take every word in to heart. She felt like a sharp rock had just been thrown at her head, and in that process real sense was knocked into her.

Humans and demons live in different worlds...why, even after so many years, was such a concept so hard for her to grasp. Maybe she just didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to see the demon she cared so much for to be in a place far beyond her reach.

She hadn't seen him in so long, and the village had become so much of a good home for her she felt the need to bring him past the barrier line into the world of humans. Thinking that showing him the happy life she had grown up to see would bring him happiness when in reality it would only make him feel uncomftorable. She was so wrong to of done so, and it was starting to click in her head of how selfish she was to of ask him to try and like humans.

"Would you prefer to of seen change in me?" he asked and Rin automatically shot her head up torward him with her eyes wide in shock. He was perfect in almost every way to her, and she was beginning to see why he asked that. He is who he is, to have him see humanity as anything differect would change him.

It was like forcing him to say "I love you" it was just not him, or like her having the resolve to kill someone. It was just not her, and he never forced her into it, and it was only a while ago back in the field she was asking him to change for her.

She felt the waterworks began to seep through again, and out of panic to answer his questioin Rin quickly moved closer to him. "Lord Sesshomaru I.."

Rin felt her hand slipped from the smooth wood, and her body began to tumble down the roof. Her body spined out of control and she began to feel the empty air before her as she fell from the roofs edge.

Strong arms caught her, one hooking under her knees and the other supporting her back. The moment she slipped he automatically moved to catch her with his feet planted firmly on the ground, and he now carried her bridal style while she slowely opened her eyes to him. Brown eyes opened to meet ember gold, and Rin held on tight to his amor despit the fact that even if he were to drop her the fall wouldn't hurt.

Rin shifted herself in his arms so that she was able to face him eye to eye. The look he had in his eyes told her to be careful, while his mouth remained as silent as always. "Lord Sesshomaru I would never change...I'm sorry for trying to make...I..I..."

No matter how hard she tried she could not form the words the pain in her heart could easily express. Her mind was so jumbled and she felt like all the tears build up in her eyes would soon travel to her stomach and release through her mouth.

And nobody wanted that.

Her shaky hands went from his armor to travel up his collarbone and cup his smooth cheeks in the palm of her hands. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing indicating that he wanted her to remove her hands or remover her person. The look was almost warm, and his eyelids shut halfway when her thumbs ran gently over each delicate magenta striped band.

"Some stones will need to be put on the roof," she mentioned hoarsly as her fingers ran gently over his porcelain cheeks while his eyes began to drift close from the soothing touch. Like a dog's belly being rubbed, or a cat's chin being scratched she knew how sensitive each mark was, and she made sure that each contact was made with a soft feather like touch. "I will have to ask some of the villagers to put...," she looked into his eyes.

"To put them...," she could already feel tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes. Trying to change the previous subject was not working out, and at the moment there was only one thing she wanted.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered she removed her hands from his cheeks and wound her arms around him.

Sesshomaru felt a gently hand cradle the back of his soft silver head, and a long arm wrap around his neck softly yet firmly while a sobbing face bruried its way into the colum between his neck and shoulder.

She was...embracing him.

His half lidded eyes quickly opened in shock the moment he saw her arms wrap around him. His first instinct should of been to push her away, or at the very least set her down gently and unwrap her from him. If it had been any other person in his arms he would of automatically dropped them. Yet, for some unknown reason he allowed for her actions to continue without any rejection torward her.

Here he was with a sobbing girl in his arms crying away on his shoulder while one of her hands rubbed the back of his head soothingly and the other clutched tight to his wardrobe as is she were afraid he would dissapeare on her.

"I'm sorry," he kept hearing over and over again as if it was some sort of chant. Strange how he had every intention of being the one apologizing today, yet that was now not the case.

"Please fogive me Lord Sesshomaru," he then heard through heavy filled pants. "I did not realize the meaning behind what I was asking. I never intended to change you and I'm so sorry if what I asked was insensitive."

Rin felt his cloths damped from all the tears she spilled. If it hadn't of been for him holding her than she never would of done what she had done. Yet having him so close, and the pain in her heart ready to spill along with the tears in her eyes. She could not help but wrap her arms around his well built frame along with one of her hands slipping into his soft silky hair, and the other clutching to the back of his clothing.

She said all that she could of said to him, and now she only hoped he understood she realized the mistake she made and that he would forgive her for it. Or if not forgive then atleast forget.

She felt his body shift and for a moment she almost thought he wanted her to release him, but in no less than a minute she found herself in his lap as he yet again sat on the roof. He did not hold her to him or wrap his arms around her, but the level of his lap should definintly keep her from repeating any fall.

"Guess I'm still a bit clumsy," she said with a small nervous giggle. He said nothing to her comment, but when she flet him straighten his lap a bit more she felt more secure and blushed at his concern over her not falling again. He was always watching out for her, even if she wasn't a child anymore she still felt that he would always look out for her.

Rin whipped up her face using the sleeve of her own kimono and after she was sure her face was dry and clean she leaned her head back against his chest. She hesitated wondering if once was enough, but when he did nothing showing that he dissaproved of the simple contact she layed her head against his strong muscular chest with a smile on her face.

With careful maneuver she was able to lay her head comftorable over the area where his heart lay. She had one hand on the spikes of his armor so that she may not puncture herself. And although his fur may of been more safer and softer to lay on, it was the beat of his strong heart that kept her head there.

It was quiet, but the sounds of his heart thumping soudly against her ear was very soothing. It was as though it was playing a small tune for her, and it only proved that he truely did have a heart. Although for her she never saw him being without one.

They sat like that together for a good while in silence, and it was nice. She was blushing at the thought of being in his lap, but it was also a comftorable feeling she wanted to last as long as possibe.

Still as comforting as it was, there was still something on her mind. He already opened her eyes and made it cleat to her he wanted nothing to do with humans, and she was not about to argue with that request when she finally saw it as understandable.

Yet now she wondered where that left them. No matter what he will always have to get close to the village to see her, even if it was on the outskirts. So long as she stayed in the village he would have to get close.

Rin's thoughts began to wonder on how that small conflict could be settled,"Maybe we can make a schedule, but then again I can't force him to return at a cerain time I'm sure not even he knows when exactly he will return."

"What is it?" she heard him ask when her facial expression was enough to give away her distressed thoughts.

"I-I was just wondering if perhaps it would be best for me to wait here until Kaede...r-recovers," she started off and tried getting as far away as possibel to the thought of the possibility that Kaede may die.

"And you can do what it is that you need to do...and after a while you can return." Rin didn't even know what she was talking about anymore, but she was trying so hard to compromise things with him. She already waited 5 years for him to return, and it she had to wait a few more then that was alright with her.

"Is that what you want?" he asked. She nuzzled her face in his chest, and took a deep sigh. "It's for the best," she answered sadly.

"That is not what I asked."

Rin knew what she wanted, and decided to let out the easy truth.

"I want to see you my Lord," she said as she leaned her nose to nuzzle his neck just a tiny bit. Her pink cheeks turning red and a tickle rised in her stomach.

"And so it shall be," he answered which caused her to move her head from his neck and look to him with a confused stare. "B-but my Lord this village...I mean it's..."

"I said I have no desire to get to know humans. I never mentioned I couldn't tolerate being so close to their whereabouts," he said firmly as he looked her eye to eye so that she would understand he was not about to leave for who knows where for who knows how long then return who knows when.

"I will visit so long as as it is you that I am here to see."

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing, but either way a large smile formed on her face. He just confessed that he wanted to see no one else but her, and that he would come back and visit just to see her.

It was almost humerous considering he sounded more like he was making an alliance with another country rather than making a simply arrangement of visitation.

Rin would of almost giggled as his very Lord-like way of handling things, but she wouldn't have him any other way. Now she felt like her whole world was complete after hearing that he would come visit, and it took all her resistance not to smother his face with sweet butterfly kisses.

"My Lord are you sure?" she questioned. "You really don't mind?"

"Were you not the one who mentioned not to disagree to something one does not know the outcome to?"

Rin's face brightened for him taking her litttle flower quote from earlier into consideration. "Yes," she said with a warm smile as he nodded his head as if it settled everything and then looked to the night sky again.

All the thick air from earlier had cleared and everything was settled. "I'm sorry for fighting with you earlier," she whispered.

"A fight?" he questioned. There was no shouting, no yelling, and no physical harm brought to either of them. "I'm sorry for the small argument," Rin repeated knowing she should be happy they were able to settle everything in a calm manner.

"I don't like arguing with him," she thought, and wondered how Inuyasha and Kagome were able to handle it all the time. How thsoe two stayed together after so many arguments left her to wonder, but Shippo mentioned that the way they argue now was nothing compared to all the arguing they did while Naraku was still alive.

_Arguing brings you closer._

Kagome mentioned that to her long ago when Rin accidentally walked in on her and Inuyasha arguing about something. "Well maybe for you Kagome," Rin thought as she looked to her her lord's solid handsome face as he stared out into the star filled sky. "Not for me," she concluded as she layed her head back against his chest hoping that they never argued like that again.

"I was gone for a long time," he mentioned while still keeping his face glued to the sky. "Longer than expected."

"Yes," Rin agreed with a nod to her head. "It was something you had to do, it is not your fault my Lord."

"Nor is anything your fault," he added. "So you needn't apologize any longer."

Though he did not agree to some of the things she mentioned out in the field. He could not blame the girl for thinking the way she did considering how long she had lived in the village. To grow up amongst humans, and to have no contact from him in 5 long years. She was no longer a child and he was gone during the stage of her life when everything she saw and did only developed the way she would think and act as an adult.

She was older, therefore she may never be that exact same Rin as before. Although he wouldn't say that little girl from before was lost.

She could of changed drastically, yet he still saw Rin. The way she carressed his face, the smile she showed when he returned. The twinkle in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks when he would look at her. Her gentle heart and caring personality that only complimented her warm touch and sweet laugh.

The person in his arms was not Rin the child, Rin was much older now and with growing comes changes. Yet who is to say that those changes would be bad. He wanted to see what other changes growing up brought her, yet he barely came to admit that to himself so he was not going to confess his curiosity to her.

"Thank you," he heard her say sweetly as she tucked some of his loose hair blow by the wind behind his pointed ears. "Thank you," she repeated as she then moved some of his bangs out of his face. Her gentle hands carressed his face softly, and she repeated the process with his bangs a few more times.

His eye lids closed some, and he enjoyed the little attention he was given of having her soft hands run through his bangs. Even though the wind stopped blowing Rin could not help but run her fingers through that soft hair of his. Of course the first sign of dissaproval and she would automatically remove her hands, yet the only sign that was given was his eyelids falling slowely and that didn't look like no dissaproval to her.

"A human gesture?" she heard him ask. It was almost a surprise to her that he wasn't familiar with the simpilest form of affections such as holding hands or the carress of ones face. It actually made her sad to think that perhaps no one took the time to show him affection, but she was more than happy to show him.

Rin smiled to him and nodded her head as she traced his moon with the tip of her finger, and she felt him twitch at that. "D-did I hurt you?" she said quickly while removing her hand.

She could tell from his look that she didn't, and she sighed in relief as she stared at his face. Her cheeks began to blush for she knew she was staring, but they way her eyes traced every inch of his beautiful face she found that she could not look away. From that mysterious moon upon his forehead to the smooth bands of maganta swiping across his cheeks.

Those beautiful eyes. Golden ember treasures shining within his pupils, each revealing so much emotion his face would never show.

His lips, his chin, his pointed ear, Rin looked at everything as if to find something new about his already unique physique. And it wasn't until she looked to his neck that she found that something was missing.

The necklace she made him long ago. It just barely hit her that it was missing. The past few days all that was on her mind was him and Kaede. He was back, but now Kaede was ill. It wasn't that she forgot, but with everything going on she hardly noticed it was gone.

"It was destroyed," she heard him say as she eyed the missing object she remembered giving him the day before he left to war.

"I see," she said.

"It wasn't intentional," he said while he lifted his hand to tip her chin up to face him eye to eye.

"Nothing I have done in the past that caused you harm...," he paused realizing maybe he was taking his simple apology a bit too far. Yet he was already half way done so he settled on continuing. "It was never my intention."

He said what had to be said, and now he only had to say those two simple words "I apologize". After what he just said a few simple words such as that shouldn't be too hard.

He moved his lips preparing to form the next two words until a finger pressed against them. He would of objected to such an act, but when he looked up to Rin he saw that her eyes shined like glass with unshed tears. It was as though she was crying, but no water spilled from her eyes.

She gave him her sweetest of smiles having heard all she needed to hear. He was not a demon to apologize, and she would never force him to. What he said almost made her want to cry again, but she stopped herself. It was all enough, and she knew he didn't mean to have her gift ruined on purpose.

"Did it help?" she asked with a smile as she removed her finger from his lips. She saw him nod his head slowely, and as long as her gift was able to bring him some sort of happiness then in the end that is all she wanted.

"I'm so glad," she whispered.

xxx

After that Rin didn't remember much of what happened. She remembered how late it was, and how sleepy she got being in her lord's lap. She remembered fighting sleep to stay awake, and she also remembered no words were spoken after...well none that she could remember.

There was something else she remembered. She remembered a strong yet gentle hand touch the back of her sleepy head, and eased her down gently till her cheek rested comftorable against some soft material with hard muscles underneath.

She only guessed it to be his chest for she also remembered hearing soft thumping noises along with fingers running through her hair only a few times. Did he do all that? She only wished he remembered more.

"I must of fallen asleep on him," Rin thought as her eyes opened to meet sunshine hitting the wood of her hut.

She was in her hut.

Rin blinked a few times till she was sure she was where she was. Her dizzy eyes met the wood and sheets of her bed. She looked around to find that no one was in the hut but her.

Did her lord bring her in the hut?

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

**AN: Ok I decided to end it here because this chapter was the chapter made specifically for the make up of our two lovebirds. **

**I have not forgotten the kimono, and the reason why Sess didn't give it to Rin in this chapter will be explained in the next one which he will then give it to her so I decided to have a whole chapter dedicated to it. Like the icing on the cake lol**

**To those who saw a change in Rin's character I hope this chapter helps change your opinion on her, and if not well thats alright after all I did ask for your comments and I got them :) I only hope that doesn't stop you from reading any more of my stories.**

**Ok so now I'm positive the next chapter will be the last, and I updated both at the same time. So please comment on what you thought on this chaptert then go and finish up the story in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Summer Kimono

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin began to work her way out of her covers until her foot kicked something in her bed. She heard a cry of pain and her head quickly looked to whatever was hidden underneath her covers. She almost felt a pinch of fear knowing that there was no way that small lump in her bed was her lord. She quickly tugged at her blankets to reveal what was hidden underneath.

"Master Jaken!" Rin said in surprise as the green imp fell from the blankets to land with his face on the ground.

"Master Jaken what are you doing here?" Rin asked as she poked the sleepy imp in the head. Through muffled groans Jaken answered with his face still glued to the ground, "Lord Sesshomaru told me to watch over you in the case that he has to leave."

"He did!" Rin said with her fist rushing to her heart. "Is he gone?" she asked though was already on her way out the door leaving the imp to end up falling alseep against the cold floor.

Rin rushed out the door and quickly looked around, and she even to the roof but still no Sesshomaru. She sighed in dissapointment at him being gone already, and was about to leave till she heard a deep voice call out to her.

"Rin"

Rin lifted her head quickly and looked to the direction of the voice to find none other than her Lord Sesshomaru sitting on the red gate like structure standing over the stone stairs.

He was still there!

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said happily as she saw him jump from his sitting position and land only a few feet from her. She walked up to him the smile on her face never leaving.

"Sorry if I was a bother to you last night when I fell asleep," she said bashfully while he in turn began to dig through the inside of his kimono sleeve. She wanted to ask if him running his fingers through her hair, or being the one to coax her to sleep was all just a dream. But she decided to leave it and just believe that he really and truely was the one who did all that.

She noticed that while he may of seemed like he was listening, he was really focusing his attention on whatever he was trying to get out of his kimono. Finally his hand revealed a brown hay package to her.

Her eyes widened in surprise as he held the package out to her. Her smile widened at the thought of him giving her yet another wonderful gift. Even if she hadn't seen it yet she already knew it would be wonderful since it was from him.

The first gift she would receive from him since he came back from war. The first gift she received from him with her as a woman.

Rin's cheeks blushed a deep red as she looked down to the brown package. "May I?" she asked. She took his silence and a yes, and she began unwrapping the gift like a kid receiving a present. She wanted to be graceful and open it like a devine lady, but she couldn't contain herself.

The moment the material of silk came into her vision her heart already began to flutter. Her pink blush turned red and her smile widened when she already had a feeling of what it was. Rin moved her eyed to the hut silently asking permission to try it on in there.

He too looked that direction, and Rin soon walked into the hut to try on her new kimono with exitment building inside her. Rin walked in and tossed Jaken's still sleeping form onto her futon and covered him in blankets so he wouldn't see her changing if he were to wake up. Rin looked down to her old dark red kimono and make shift skirt.

Usually she didn't wear it when she went to sleep, but it may of been more strange to find it off when she woke up and didn't remember taking it off in the first place.

She never complained on wearing it, and she was grateful that she had something nice to wear even if it was nothing compared to the kimonos she had in the past. Of course she was more than happy to have something soft and new to wear...especially if it was from her lord.

While Rin changed Sesshomaru waited outside near the hut. Meeting Rin here during his visits would not be a bad idea. The hut seemed to distance itself from the others and Sesshomaru looked to the large two room home to know that the right side of the home was Rin's side. Or better yet the one with the door closest to the red wooden structure.

The other must of belonged to the old prisetess, and he could pick up her faint breathing as she sleeped heavily.

That kimono...Sesshomaru began to wonder what it meant now that he gave it to her. She had clothing already, he just wanted to see her in something better and more beautiful to match her personality more better.

The desire to give her something, all his thoughts led him back to courting. Was he courting Rin? That...that...

He couldn't even gather his thoughts to think up of a good excuse as to why he was doing what he ws doing. He wanted to see Rin in something different and that was it. He knew the color of the kimono and knew it would of been a hard color for her to make out the previous night so he waited until this morning to give it to her.

"Courting huh?" he thought. Well if he really thought about it, what other kind of patheric village man could give Rin the things he could. The clothing, the protection, the...

Sesshomaru's eyes widened just a tad. Was he thinking as though he was courting her. That is not how things should be, he was a demon and she was human. It should be a human man courting her...not some demon like him. Not some...

_You're no monster my Lord_

Just at that moment that very same woman that said that very thing to him walked out of the hut, and Sesshomaru's eyes widened just as they did when he saw little Rin's eyes open when he thought he lost her in the underworld years ago.

She was, "..."

Well Sesshomaru was as speechless as always, but Rin definetly was beautiful.

Rin walked out with a the same blush to her cheeks and smile on her face as she face her lord.

"What do you think?" she asked as she twirled around for him.

A beautiful light yellow kimono was revealed before Sesshomaru's eyes with orange birds splayed all around it while all tied together by an orange obi. Each bird doing somthing different on a different spot of the wardrobe whether flying or perched on a tree branch, and the yellow color only brought the more natural summer feel.

With the bright sun hitting her atire it was like the season of summer all put into a kimono design and worn by the only girl Sesshomaru felt deserved to wear it.

"Thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said as she walked over to him while he found the kimono fit every curve of her body. "It's beautiful I love it!"

Rin brought her hands up to his armor in the replcement of the warm hug that she wanted to give him. Though with all the villagers walking around not too far she decided against it.

"It suits you," Sesshomaru mentioned as he lifted his left arm for his fingers to find the yellow ribbon holding her side ponytail together. A signature look only meant for Rin, and a small piece of her childhood she choose to still have and he was satisfied that she did.

He ran the soft silk ribbon against his thumb and middle finger while Rin's whole face began heating up. "I-I found that in the package," she whispered while looking away with a smile on her face.

It amazed her sometimes how handsome he was, and she knew if she stared too long into those eyes of his her whole face may explode.

"I must leave soon," he then said which caused her to look at him again. The look in her face brought out her dissapointment, but she still brought out a smile to him. "Oh, yes...I understand," she said as she let go of his armor, but he did not let go of her hair ribbon.

He ran his hand from the ribbon down her hair till his knuckles brushed against the side of her cheek. He could feel the heat rising in her cheek. Rin brought her hand up to him and held his hand against her cheek for a mere moment longer. The soft silk glove he wore was just as she thought it woule be.

The texture was soft yet curved firmly to fit his hand. Maybe she will ask him one day why he only wears it on his left hand, but as for right now she relished in the feeling of having his knuckled against her cheek. "Please be careful." She looked to him and saw all the answer she needed in his eyes.

She felt his muscles twitch and she knew that was a sign to let go. She released his hand and saw him look to the hut.

"The priestess awakens," he spoke.

"Lady Kaede, really?" Rin said as joy filled her voice knowing that Kaede was finally awake. She turned to see the hut, and then turned back around only to see her lord begin to leave.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she called out. He paused in his steps and turned to look at her.

"I-I'll be right here when you return," she said with a smile. He didn't say nothing back, but he didn't need to. Rin knew from what was said the previous night tha he would return to see her.

Rin watched as he turned is head back around and took off into the morning sky.

_Hurry back soon Lord Sesshomaru._

xxx

"Lady Kaede," Rin said with a sigh of relief as she walked into Kaede's side of the the hut to find the old woman brewing herself up some tea. "Rin!" Kaede said with a bit of shock in her voice.

"Is something the matter?" Rin asked quickly as she stepped into the hut almost forgetting to remove her sandals.

"Nae, it just be that...well what are yae doing here child?"

"What do you mean this is my home right?" Rin said with a smile, but apart of her wondered if Kaede was running a fever. "Are you ok nothing is hurting you?"

"I thought yae would of made yae decision by now."

"My decision?" Rin questioned before all of yesterday hit her. "Oh, right that. Well I have decided to stay in the village a little while longer."

"Yae have," Kaede said sounding a bit surprised. "And of Sesshomaru, have yae told him that?"

"Y-yes, it is kind of a long story, but he left only a few moments ago."

"Left?" Kaede repeated.

"Yes, but he will be back. I just know it," Rin said with a smile for she believe what she said with all her heart. "Lady Kaede are you alright? Nothing is hurting you are you sure you're well enough to move?"

"Well I have be this slight chest pain. But aye child I feel fine other than that," Kaede said as she took a sip of her tea. "Why may you ask?"

"Lady Kaede don't you remember anything?"

Kaede's confused face showed it all. "Guess not," Rin added. "Don't worry me and Kagome will explain it all to you soon."

Rin ran for the door and began strapping on her sandals. "I'll be back soon, I'm going to go and fetch some water."

Kaede nodded her head and began drinking more of her tea, and though she was confused as to what Rin said she decided to wait till both young girls sat down and talked to her about it.

Rin ran out of the hut to find a distressed Jaken zooming around calling out for Sesshomaru.

"I don't believe it he left me here," Jaken whined as tears formed in the corner of his big yellow eyes. Rin walked up to the whining imp knowing full well her lord will definetly return with Jaken here.

"Don't worry Master Jaken," Rin said as she bent down to pat the imp's green head. "Lord Sesshoamru will return soon."

"Y-you really think so," Jaken said as his large eyes went from yelllow to black with water spilling for them. "I'm sure of it," Rin reassued with a bright smile.

With a huge sniff to suck up the large snot bubble leaking from his nose Jaken nodded his head with an "Ok."

"Cheer up Master Jaken you wouldn't want Lord Sesshomaru to see you this way when he returns do you?"

Jaken only slumped more to the ground knowing that he could be by his beautiful master's side right now instead of the walking chatterbox next to him. Jaken suddenly felt his staff being tugged and he shot his head up to find Rin pulling him her direction by pulling the staff of two heads.

"Hey hey!" he spat finally getting back to his usual terribel self. "What do you think your doing girl?"

"Come on Master Jaken," Rin said as she smiled back to her friend. "You can help me fetch some water."

"What!" Jaken shouted. "No! No way am I doing such a worthless task as..."

Despite his annoying voice Rin truely missed her annoying friend.

In a way it was just as it was when she was a child; she laughed at Jaken's idiotic behavior all the while waiting patiently for her lord to return.

xxx

Sesshomaru flew over the forest as he had his mind set on a small part of his territory he needed to patrol. He was still Lord of the West, and as such he still had duties to fulfill. If anything happened to any part of his land it all wighted upon his shoulders. It should not take him too long, and he concluded the trip should last a mere day or so.

He wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a while, which explained why he ordered Jaken to "check on Rin" when really the dog demon just wanted some peace and quiet from the imp. Plus he knew Rin may feel more secure in his return if Jaken was still there.

An image of Rin in her pretty summer kimono flashed through his mind, and he couldn't be more content on her new wardrobe.

Sesshomaru began to hover over the field Rin and him had been in just the other day, and he still flew over it despite not wanting to remember those certain events.

Of course everything was done and settled with, and knowing Rin was waiting for him only made him want to get the patrol over and done with already. He did not feel like this when she waited for him as a child, but she was no child now. Is that why he felt the need to return to her sooner? He did not know, but it was something worth figuring out.

Sesshomaru looked down to the field and automatically something caught his eye. It was small, but it definetly gained his interest.

The demon lord flew down to the field full of flower buds and walked over to the very spot he sat in just the other day.

Sesshomaru looked down to see a pretty white flower sticking up from the ground. What kind of flower, he did not know. That was something to ask Rin about. Sesshomar gazed at the beautiful plant as it's white petels shined against the sun and it's yellow nectar only reminded Sesshomaru of yet again Rin's new kimono.

Sesshomaru looked for a moment longer before he took flight again and continued to head for his destination.

_If you cut the bud too soon you'll never know what flower blooms_

"Hmm interesting."

_THE END_

**AN: First of all Taraah36 thanks so much for the giving me the idea for the kimono desing, I probably would of had a hard time coming up with one. I know you had to wait a while but after all the support you gave me in my stories I wanted to bring your idea into the desing of the gift that starts off the love birds relationships whether they think so or not lol So give yourself a pat on the back for that and thanks alot :)**

**If any of my other readers wished to bring up a small request I am all ears, but all I ask is for it to not be over the top lol A kimono design, or a gift idea, or maybe an idea for a small story...something like that and I would be glad to see if I can find a good place for it.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this story and get ready for the next one I have planned coming soon! Please comment on what you thought I would really appreciate any commetns that are able to be posted.**

**PS: Just a little FWI when I first made this story I had no intention to add an argument with Sess and Rin lol It all just sort of happened as I was writing. I found that I just make up things like that as I write like in Returning Rescue the ending chapter where Sess and Rin are leaning against a tree..yeah I didn't plan for that lol just happened. Pretty much the way the ending happened just happened.**

**For those who haven't read any of my other stories you are welcome to check those out. To those who have stay alert for the many more stories I have planned. Until next time!**


End file.
